


Belongings of NCT

by Antuwus



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Crying, Dark, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mystery, Ocean of feelings, Other, Psychological Drama, Sad, Secrets, Separation Anxiety, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antuwus/pseuds/Antuwus
Summary: We never know what will happen tomorrow. We sometimes even forget what we ate yesterday.We have only predictions about today.So what do we know?





	1. Regular

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ^^  
> The story partially inspired by the Harry Potter series but not the whole. You can see common elements but changed or flexed. Before reading the story, I wanted you to know that I'm inspired by the 2018 Yearbook 2 and it is highly based on the "belongings" in the video. You should watch it again before I'll drop the link at the end of the chapter notes :3  
> As you guys know this is the first chapter and it's limited for some aspects there will be a lot more coming soon. Within the next chapters, you will see darker stuff, romance, more angst, and drama. You will be seeing all members in the following chapters and it'll be more absorbing.  
> Hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b2EP0NZtrU

Birds were chirping outside, it was a cloudy yet lukewarm morning.

Poetic time of the day, 08:30 and everything was normal like the other 364 mornings of the year.

Everything was normal.

 The world was trying to tan the other side of his shoulder so the children and the animals could enjoy their life outside. The young man was sleeping on his bed, his room was neat and clean the only exception was his tie hanging on the chair. It was a black one sewed a name on its front side. His house was small yet pretty enough to live alone and affordable for a freelancer also it was the best option for him to stay away from the clamorous urban life.

 In the room, he had his dresser, a small console and charcoal pencils on it which allows him to live in this little lovely house also his only happiness and safe place. Right behind his bed, there was a door to gate living room, a big window which illuminates the whole room with the natural lighting, a big shelf lots of book on it, dining table and a counter to cook his food and another door for the bathroom. A tiny broken cuckoo clock adorning the room next to the door, the only problem with the bird is, it was not usually coming outside the house. It supposed to cuckoo at the nine a.m but it wasn't, the young man didn't know the problem so just let the little bird be in the house. Preferentially, maybe the bird let him be.

But today was different.

 It was cloudy yet lukewarm morning, the bird started cuckooing and flew out of the house. The house was only happiness of the bird and he fell without knowing anything. Exterior door knocked and papers came from the slight hole of the door. The young man leaped from his bed and started to rub his eyes fiercely. This sudden and unexpected awakening made him surprised. "Again, good. I said him not to knock on for a million times" the young man shouted angrily with the purpose of being heard by the postman. He turned back to his bed with one leg still on the floor and slept for 3 hours more. Finally, he woke up because of his empty stomach, he stood up right away and went to the bathroom, washed his hands and face with ice-cold water after a quick pee. Then went through the kitchen to make the banana pancakes he wanted to make the whole week. He played his latest favorite album and started the cooking while cooking he has murmured the lines with a soft tune. 

 

Soon after a couple of songs the house started to smell like a little pastry shop. He took his plate and went to his sofa and crossed his legs and chuckled like a kid who gets excited about candy. His gummy smile was cute and extremely big. While he was chewing his meal, he felt uncomfortable because there was something between his back and sofa. He touched his back and realized it was his tie and he put it away, kept eating his food.

After that, he kept watching his favorite tv show. Soon after he washed dishes right away because he had a new client last Monday and did not even start to draw yet. These days he did not feel like he can do something except existing, as a matter of fact, everybody was okay with that as long as he pays his rent.

-He dwelt among the untrodden ways

A man whom there were none to praise

And very few to love

He lived unknown, and few could know

When he ceased to be

When he is in his grave, or suffer

What would differ?-

 He felt like a hollow growing inside him, an unfillable one. Insomuch that he wanted to try grub up the thing that he buried in depths of his brain a long time ago and this made him feel guilty again. He felt the slender experience of the facts of life and find himself drowning in woebegone thoughts. Thenceforth, he decided, as a grown man he set up his own life and had been away from everything for some time, he was living seclusion so this was enough for him also he was happy with that and world was still alive so was he.

Swoosh, suddenly his river of thoughts went through the basin. He washed his face and took off his pajamas, neatly folded them and took in the wardrobe. He thought this is the perfect day for wholesome work and decided to go out for some fresh air. He gathered his papers and pencil case then tucked in his backpack then wore fresh clothes, a purple hoodie with blue denim jeans. Picked his backpack and saw the mail on the floor which he woke up in the early morning of the weekend. He flicked through the bills, monthly designer magazine, coupons for a new seafood restaurant which he had 4 of them in his pocket already and a white envelope probably from a new client who must have seen the banner that he hung the nearby park,

he thought.

 

He threw them on the table at that moment he realized he left his tie, turned back tucked it in the backpack and left home. He wandered through his little garden, checked the food bowls he filled last day for the visitor stray pups. Generally, they were hanging and playing around his house. But today they were probably decided not to stop by. They presumably found something to fill their stomach already, he thought and headed towards the entrance. Surprisingly, the gate was not opened because it was still locked from inside. It was not a routine act of the postman to bar the bolt back behind him. The young man wore his earphones, checked his wallet and keys for the last time and headed towards the road.

He walked through the same old and disordered buildings and went down to brick stairs which will lead him down to the main road. Personally, he never liked this street because it was always too crowded and this made his anxiety blow up all the time. He was not an extrovert type and did love staying inside his house instead of hanging among the outsiders eyeing him. He walked through the avenue and passed the greengrocer, disgusted by the cucumber stall and passed the vet after the bus stop. He crossed the road saw the cafe he loves to drink chai tea latte. He stopped by and ordered coffee. While waiting for his drink he petted the black cat at the entrance of the building. After that, he took his coffee and left the store and finally arrived in the central park. It wasn't crowded as usual and most of the banks were able to seat. He preferred especially the one which is not under any tree because the last time he did that wrong choice, it ended up his whole drawing pooped by a pigeon. He couldn't believe that a pigeon can make that much dirt at once. Unfortunately, he had to draw the whole structure again in one night. It was such a pain in the neck but he did stay awake all night and completed the project indeed. He didn't satisfied with the work he had done but the customer savored the conclusion anyway. So the experience showed him this is the best seat for him to sit. He took off his pencils, papers, and biscuits over the table and started working. After a couple of hours, the park started to get crowded and he became distracted. He made a good job and he thought he can use some break.

He wore his earphones and looked at his backpack. He tried to decide whether he should go home and watch some movies or staying for a while and reading a book. He flipped a coin and settled to stay which he hoped not to happen. He had gazed between endless lines for a while.  Suddenly a boy approaching did catch his glance. He assured that the boy was coming directly to him so that he closed the book and took off his earphones. The boy was gasping because of running made him out of breath.

The boy waved his hand and shouted "Hello brother!" cheerfully.

 The young man is surprised how the boy looked so exhausted yet still hyper-energetic and talking. The young man stood up in a panicked way and showed the seat onto him by meaning the boy to sit down if he wants to. The boy sat down right away and started to speak loudly

"I am sorry to interrupt, I am handing out apples to the kids that I picked from our garden and there are still some left."

 The young man was nodding to show he is interested while the boy speaking like a speeding bullet out of breath. However, The young man realized another boy was waiting behind for the one who has the apples. The boy rearward looked so anxious even ready to cry, he had an uncomfortable premonition of fear but couldn't speak. Just the opposite, Apple boy was smiling and even shouting. Meanwhile, Young Man zoned out while perusing the boy behind. Apple boy interrupted his cloud of thought by yelling.

 "HEY! Brother would you please take one? I must deal out all of these until evening".

 The young man had to accept apples. He bowed his head and thanked the boy for his treat. The boy hesitated for a moment, his eyes full of wondering interest, and asked

"Brother, would you promise to really eat those? I saw people chucking them out trash just after I turn my back."

The kid sounded very serious suddenly.

 "I would never do something like this, don't worry." The young man answered promptly. The boy bowed his head, smirked and left the young man alone. He watched boys talking to each other. The young man suddenly snapped his fingers, whispered an obscure word and started listening through the air.

 _How it went, was it good? what did you tell him?_  He already sensed the young boy's tense mood.

 _It was okay, don't worry he accepted the treat all okay._  The other one assured him.

 _But how you can be so sure that he will not trash it?_ Asked he skeptically.

 _I told him not to do so, we will not hope the otherwise._ Apple boy clearly answered.

_What will you do with the other ones?_

_I will bury them._

_Okay, then hurry we should turn back I think I saw the cat._

_Let's pedal._

 Anxious one seemed relieved and relaxed now. He put his bag into the basket of the bicycle and sat behind the other boy and they disappeared swiftly. The young man wondered why the boy didn't offer apples anyone in the park except for him. Maybe they did already but he didn't notice, he thought. Why the other boy was so panicked? Were they actually talking about him?

The young man was confused.

He gathered his belongings, apple as well, into his backpack. "Some goofy boys tried to have fun" he thought and returned home.

 Sun was falling, painting the sky all orange at the same time. The hot daylight slowly buried to the sky. Gently the air started to get inked.

 The young man wore his pajamas and did the laundry. He washed the dishes and took a shower. Finally, he found the moment for a relax

He spent all his time watching random tv shows and finally fell asleep. In the middle of the night, he woke up because of the buzzing of the phone. The brightness of the television burned his eyes for a second and for that reason he made a sour face and turned it off and reached his phone. It was a friend of him who was on the phone.

 

"Mark?" His voice muffled.

"Can you please come over right now? I feel ..." His voice was too low to be heard but the young man managed the understand the context anyway.

"What is it? Are you okay? It's 03:00" he responded with a sleepy voice.

"I'm burning and feeling very sick. I did vomit 4 times. I need to go to the hospital but I can not do it by myself." He spoke one by one to be clear.

The young man comforted his friend, assured that he is coming as soon as possible and ended the call.

For five minutes the young man zoned out and did think about his day. His mind echoed with the words, he remembered the boys glittering infectious smile.

Goosebumps.

He realized his friend needs his help and started to change. He wore his jeans and coat, took his umbrella and left the house. His eyes did catch 2 colorful, shiny and curious eyes behind the garden gate. The eyes belonged to a black cat. The cat was staying still in front of the door and just looking at the young man. He locked the door hastily and left the house. He was such in a hurry that he didn't even see the man next to the cat and headed towards the road.

-

Finally, he arrived at Mark's apartment. He had to run in order to come as soon as possible. The Young man turned his back and leaned against the wall to breathe a second. At that time his eyes caught the cat again. It was just staring at him upright. Right after, a vertiginous odor diffused his nasal passage. It was so intensive, intensive that you need to cover your face. Even the cat was troubled with it and ran across the road. This smell was somehow familiar to him. His mind started to re-act foggy memories when he was a little boy.

He remembered how he was scared.

He remembered a big explosion and a painful woman scream that pressures his heart.

Now he is scared.

He rushed and found Mark's spare keys and entered the house.

"Mark?" He shouted for his friend's sign. He looked through the rooms, but the young man couldn't see his friend in any room.

On a sudden, a deep gagging sound from the bathroom. He headed towards to source of the voice.

"Are you okay? I'm coming in." He wanted to check just in case and opened the door.

Of course, the little guy was on the floor puking all his guts to the toilet. The young man patted and stroked his friend's back to support him physically.

Mark washed his face right after gargled some water to get rid of the aftertaste of the vomit.

"Thanks for coming Doyoung." he thanked gratefully even though the young man did nothing helpful yet.

Doyoung put his hand on Mark's shoulder for a wordless confirmation. Next, they both went to the living room.

Mark laid to the couch and pulled the blanket to the head.

Doyoung asked skeptically, "Shouldn't we suppose to go hospital?"

"I guess I just need a caretaker for tonight, please, I will be okay just please help me for tonight." The other one didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Alright, you punk if your condition doesn't go well you'd better remember this." Doyoung was serious and stiff.

Mark hummed to fudge him and closed his burning eyes.

Doyoung checked his body once in every half hour and put his forehead wet wipes. He waited a couple of hours to make sure that he break the fever.

After a while, he bored to remain still next to his sleeping friend and decided to tidy up the house and boil soup.

He silently did the simple chores and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, before chopping the vegetables he cleaned the counter and saw the only one bite taken apple. He resembled the apple to the one that he was given in the park by the hyper, suspicious boy. They were nearly the same tone of the red, even in a blackish tone of the red, he could tell. This idea made him feel sick. Maybe he was too suspicious but once again he disturbed by the boys' dubitative gestures.

He had goosebumps.

He took the apple and examined by his eyes and sniffed it. There was nothing problematic but he just felt something wrong about it and he knew through the experiences when he feels wrong there is really something wrong.

He dumped the apple and started to steam the vegetables after rinsing the bar.

In that time Mark was finally awake. Doyoung had a mug of soup for him. Mark was amazed by the sweet tidiness of the house.

"Thanks for caring me that time of the night." he said with a deep tone and shyly smile. He was still bleary-eyed.

"I'm doing my best to be useful." Doyoung said. Pulled up a stool next to him. He was trying to do his best at that time but he had plenty of thoughts dancing in his mind and he was sleepy after all.

Mark took a sip from his cup and smiled.

"Why don't you be my husband when I feel better? I can get used to this." he said mischievously.

"Oh you making jokes now, I think you feel very well, then I should leave." Doyoung hissed.

"I love you." Mark said softly and closed his eyes slowly.

"You better do." Doyoung responded.

Doyoung zoned out and tumbled over the thoughts. He thought how his day was so randomly started and become even more complicated in time and know taking care of his sick friend which is not usual for him. He was wondering about the boy that talked like crazy. He pitied Mark, his dear friend who has no one to call but him in a situation like this. How he just pleased only by a mug of warm soup and just a little bit of care ached his heart. Did think about how he would be like in a situation like this, the similarity was bittersweet.

Suddenly, he turned in real life for a moment and wanted to ask Mark where did he get the apple yet he already fell asleep.

Doyoung leaned back, put his arms around his head and closed his eyes.

-

Birds were not chirping outside, it was a cloudy and rainy morning.

Doyoung was sleeping on the chair. Mark was right behind of him tucked in the blankets. Everything was calm and stable. Doyoung was dreaming of a guy looking to the mirror. He couldn't understand who was the guy but he was sure that he is also looking through the mirror. He was the guy that he cannot recognize. He embodied a stranger.

He gazed himself through the mirror, skinny, coffee-toned skin, with fancy clothing wearing a veil. The right ear was sharp and pointed. Swiftly the image changed to a small room two guys sitting. Doyoung himself was also in the room but watching through the mirror, somehow pitied for the guys, guys were not aware of him or had no idea about being watched. Doyoung felt worried and disturbed. One of the guys made a bizarre moaning sound, at that time he realized he was dreaming and relieved a little bit but kept dreaming and understood that he was not only dreaming but also observing the presence. This was the technique that he interprets the fate by using the 7th sense. Gradually, everything blurred and he turned back to his sleep.  For some time they continued to sleep.

But suddenly Doyoung jumped out of his skin and his eyes were widely opened with terror.

Mark was crying, but not only crying,

He was shouting at the top of his voice. He was shouting at the top of his voice. It was not just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle, his eyes rolled back into his head. His body twitched, arched in Doyoung's arms, and then Mark vomited a fountain of blood.

His shirt was all red and wet.

He was bleeding from his nose so hard that he was out of his breath.

The blood kept coming from both his nose and mouth unstoppably, he started to choke himself with his hands.

Doyoung's stomach dropped.

Mark turned bright red. There was air being sucked in his nostrils while bleeding so he couldn't breathe.

Doyoung was in shock. He wasn't able to understand what was going on to his friends nor he did know what he must do. He was terrified. He just wanted to throw himself to the floor and cry for help. 

For one second, he just froze and left the reality. He shook his head and hold Mark. He did call out his name several times but he couldn't answer. He didn't even react when Doyoung shook him. His muscles were clenched and he became rigid as a board.

Doyoung got up and called 911 immediately while he was talking with the operator Mark started to jerk on the floor. After the short talk, Doyoung came back to the floor and tried to stop him to hurt himself. With some time he slowed down but still had no self-consciousness. His eyes finally started to look meaningful. He looked Doyoung's eyes with a purpose, he was still shaking a little bit.

Doyoung gasped painfully and asked, "Are you sure?"

Mark gulped and his iris went up.

Finally, he stopped moving.

His mouth stopped. His hands stopped shaking.

His body stopped bleeding. His eyes stopped seeing.

Now he was in the dark, a full of emptiness.

Doyoung was looking to an empty being.

His hands covered with his friend's warm blood, he was still in shock. He couldn't believe what had happened just in three minutes. He couldn't believe how he was not able to do anything but gasp.

His sight blurred.

He was aware of the situation. He has already been there. He lost Mark two times before.

And he watched how he came back.


	2. Limiteless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear wrapped around him. The terror within in his eyes, everything was blurry. Each day was not repeating anymore. A loved one's body laying on the floor, an ambulance was approaching. He felt he was walking on the top of the darkness, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown things happening.

_Farewell, and all thy laws forever_

_Your baited hooks shall tangle me no more_

_Sun and Moon call me from this love_

_To perfect wealth, my wit for to endeavor In blind error when I did persever_

_My sharp repulse, that pricketh aye so sore_

_With idle youth go use thy property For hitherto though I have lost all my time_

_Me lusteth no longer rotten boughs to climb_

 

Fear wrapped around him. The terror within in his eyes, everything was blurry. Each day was not repeating anymore. A loved one's body laying on the floor, an ambulance was approaching. He felt he was walking on the top of the darkness, again.

He wanted to close his eyes, terminate everything even the world itself. He wanted to close the world. He felt like he is a mess and his fate was already colored darkly. He felt like he was struggling on his own but coloring went only even blacker.

He closed his eyes.

Tears came from both of them.

The blur will be finally gone when he opened his eyes. He mindlessly went around between dreams and reality. Inside the irregularity that's hard to understand, there is a reason deeply hidden. He read his dreams, he saw himself awakened from a deep sleep. He observed the sun rising but another night is coming. A different dream is getting closer. He needed to see what's real.

So he opened his eyes.

He turned to the front door and opened his backpack. He found his tie and wore it. His eyes did shine after for a long time. Suddenly a rumbling sound came from the kitchen. He ran towards the sound and found the kitchen window wide open. He checked the outside and there was no one. He immediately shut it back and closed all curtains.

There was a lot to do.

Mark was going to turn back and this will not be so easy. Without his help, this process may take several months. And it was not so humanly. When Doyoung's first experience, it took 1 month and 2 weeks to bring Mark back. This was a traumatic experience that he wanted to erase from his head. Mark was only a teenager at that time, he was tinier and still pure like a child. He was beaten to death by a group of truckmen while trying to steal food from the dumpster. When Doyoung found him he was in an unrecognizable situation. He threw up several times and had a really hard time while transporting the body. At that rate, time was not the case. When Mark first came back he was not completely sane, he growled and howled like an animal when he woke up. He cried and hurt himself, threw himself to the trees, bite himself to tear his skin apart. It was so hard to hold him that Doyoung had to hypnotize him a couple of days until he cools down.

The second one took approximately 3 weeks and it was not as bad as the first one. That time the process did not take that long as they made some research about it. Doyoung gained experience in bringing his dead friend from somewhere he didn't know. The reason was suicide. His mind was not stable at that time and he just wanted to end it all. But it was wrong, it was all wrong his body just was not capable of dying. He was resurrected again. When he came back he suffered from amnesia, diarrhea and severe nausea for a period of time. But he was okay, he was doing good for a long time.

Until now.

 

He went to the body and pulled it to the bathroom. These rituals could be both mundane and grotesque depending on the time it's going to take. He could involve talismans, incantations, magic circles, candles, symbols, and wands. So he was going to do what it requires. He turned the fountain on in order to fill the bathtub. He took his backpack and picked a marker, a thick one. Started to draw odd symbols and writings on the wall of the room. Went Mark's room disarranged one of the cupboards and found a silver amulet. Tore a piece of paper and drew unusual figures. Dropped the stuff in the bathtub when it's finally full. Took a shirt, shorts, and underwear from Mark's wardrobe and put them down near the tub. He was such in a hurry that he had no idea about what to do with the ambulance approaching them. What was going to say? Was it better to just ignore them and focus on the ritual? What if they break in and see them? He was drowning in these questions but he must act quickly just, whatever happens, was going to happen. He thought about even attacking the people and run if he obliged to do so. He found a candle in the kitchen and pulled out the lightbulb. He connected his fingertips on the top of the candle and it inflamed. He took a deep breath and started to take off his clothes, first his shirt and then his trousers and finally his underwear and socks. Doyoung, the necromancer of Mark might wear the clothes of the deceased, sit for days without moving, or even mutilate and eat some parts of the body as a way to call out from other side. They would do this in melancholy locations that were well-suited to their guidelines, like the home of the deceased subject, a church or a cryptic graveyard. All of these morbid practices were just the warm-up for the eventual summoning of the spirit. This feeling was so unusual and horrifying for him. How could a person adapt this? he asked himself. He started to undress the mark's empty body and wore his clothes. That was the technique that invites wanderer soul to the body again. His head started to hurt. There was too much stress and he always hated the fact that he should wear a dead's clothes for the sake of his friend. He hated to fact that the cold dead is his friend that needs help. He placed the body in the bathtub. He pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat down. He didn't know how much time will it take or how will he raise from the water. He just sat in a dark room in front of his dead friend and hoped not to be found for some time.  
For a long time.  
Maybe he thought, maybe he was still in his dream. He felt like he is living in a nightmare full of mazes. One teardrop came from his left eye.  
He closed his eyes.  
Mark stood up right away.

**Mark POV**

_-Mark’s body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Doyoung's arms like he was being electrocuted. All the while, his face was blank and unconscious. As he convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms._  
_Doyoung was frozen for the shortest half second, and then he broke._  
_He whipped Mark's body into his arms, and, shouting so fast it was hard to separate the individual words.-_

  
Breaking away for a second, I blew another lungful of air into him.  
I couldn’t see anymore. My eyes were wet and blurry. But I was hyperaware of the sounds in the room. The unwilling glug-glug of his heart under my demanding hands, the pounding of my own heart, and another—a fluttering beat that was too fast, too  
far. I couldn’t place it

I wanted to sprint away, to take the stairs ten at a time and race out the door, but my feet were heavy as iron and my body was more tired than it had ever been before.

_BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN_  
The pain was bewildering. Exactly that—I was bewildered. I couldn’t understand, couldn’t make sense of what was  
happening. My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder  
to keep up with reality. I tried to separate them. Non-reality was black, and it didn’t hurt so much. The reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a  
prize fighter, trampled by bulls and submerged in acid, all at the same time. The reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn’t possibly move because of the pain. The reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and not being able to remember what it was.

 

  
-

  
How long had passed? Seconds or minutes? The pain was gone. Numb. I couldn’t feel the pain I felt before. I still couldn’t see, either, but I could hear. There was air in my lungs again, scraping in  
rough bubbles up and down my throat. What was happening to me?

 

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it.  
Hotter.  
Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.  
Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron—my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest.  
My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me.  
The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I’d ever felt.  
I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I’d found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I’d embraced the blackness. I wish I could be able to embrace blackness.  
While I’d still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it—anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn’t feel my arms, couldn’t move one vanished finger.  
Truckmen, breaking my jawbones out my mouth was nothing. That was nothing. That was like a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I’d take that now, a hundred times. A hundred punches. I’d take it and be grateful.  
The men, kicking my ribs apart, way through breaking my bones piece by piece. That was nothing. That was floating in a pool of cool water. I’d take it a thousand times. Take it and be grateful.  
The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn’t move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.  
I realized it wasn’t the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat,  
licking at my face. Why couldn’t I move? Why couldn’t I scream? This wasn’t part of the stories.  
My mind was unbearably clear—sharpened by the fierce pain—and I saw the answer almost as soon as I could form the questions.

  
I tried to shout " **DOYOUNG JUST KILL ME RIGHT NOW I CAN'T STAND NO MORE** "

  
My body was locked.  
If I couldn’t scream, how could I tell him to kill me?  
All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn’t worth living through it for one more heartbeat.  
Let me die, let me die, let me die.  
And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my  
soundless shrieks pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time.  
So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.  
The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened since before I felt the wetness, was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed—knitted together by the scorching fingers of the  
flame.  
The endless burn raged on.  
It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, the time came to mean something again.  
Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn’t know which came  
first: time restarted, my faded body started to feel outside, and I got stronger.  
I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it.  
Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree—in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins—I discovered that I could think around it.  
I could remember why I shouldn’t scream. I could remember the reason why I'm committed to enduring this unendurable agony.  
I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something and someone that might be worth the torture.  
This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn’t hurt anyone else, it felt  
like I’d gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire.  
I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.  
My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.  
I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.  
I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

“Still no change?”  
“None.”  
The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

“There’s no scent of the poison left.”  
“I know.”  
“Mark? Can you hear me?”  
I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it—I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger—any change at all would be the end of my control.  
“Mark? Mark, hey? Can you open your eyes? Can you get up from the tub?"  
Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer the voice, but I stayed paralyzed. I couldn't sense the owner of the voice. The only thing I know is it wasn't Doyoung.  
“Maybe… Jungwoo hyung, maybe we were too late.” His voice was muffled; it broke on the word late.  
My resolve wavered for a second.  
“I can hear his heart, Chenle. It’s stronger than even your's are. I’ve never heard anything so vital. He’ll be okay.”  
"He must be in agony."  
"It won't be long now." A deeper voice told him.  
“I’m sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed.” A young voice said.  
The other one sighed. “I even don’t know myself which side to take. I’d love to flog them both. Well, later.”  
“I wonder what they will think—whose side they'll take,” the young voice responded. I was sure I heard this voice before.  
One low, strained chuckle. “Let's hope that they will not surprise us as the Chinese guy did.”  
"Shut up" the other one hissed.  
After that, someone's footsteps faded away, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation. Were they talking so mysteriously just to annoy me?  
I went back to counting the nearest breath to mark the time.  
Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More… rhythmic. Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I’d never  
been able to hear at all before today.  
“How much longer? I don't know I may not be able to handle the Rubik's anymore ” Hissy voice asked.  
“It won’t be long now,” Soft one told him. “Feel how clear he's becoming? I can feel him so much better.”  
How long? Couldn’t they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day—eighty-six thousand, four hundred? More than that?  
But his words gave me hope that maybe I didn’t resemble the  
charcoal briquette I felt like. It seemed as if I must be just a pile of charred bones by now. Every cell in my body had been razed to ash. In the living room, people were watching a ball game. Busan was winning by two runs.  
“It’s my turn,” I heard child's voice snap at the other one, and there was a low snarl in response.  
“Hey, now,” the other one cautioned.  
Someone hissed.  
I listened for more, but there was nothing but the game. The match was not interesting  
enough to distract me from the pain, so I listened to near tender breathing again, counting  
the seconds.  
Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain  
changed.  
And then the bad news. The fire in my body wasn’t the same as before. I wasn’t only  
on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as a bone. So thirsty, so hungry my stomach ached. Burning fire, and burning  
thirst…  
Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter.  
How was that possible?  
My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up—the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic  
pace.

"Hyung your nose bleeding again." said soft one.  
“Jungwoo hyung,” A deep voice called. His voice was low but clear.  
"Ah, I see" the softer voice answered.  
The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it  
retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.  
They approached the room, Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that someone was on the right, and a foot ahead of the other one.  
“Listen,” the deep-voiced guy told them.  
"As if we can hear as good as you" the young boy grumbled.  
The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire and low-tender voice right in front of me.  
“Ah,” the soft voice said. “It’s really over.”  
My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.  
My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.  
“Okay,” someone agreed eagerly. “I’ll take you boys and break the spell. How will you take the other guy inside… ?”  
“Yes—I mean I don't know. I have no idea just kidnap him if he is unconscious. ”  
What? No. No! What did he mean, kidnap who? What was he thinking?  
My fingers twitched—the irritation breaking through my façade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second  
in response. I felt the water, my whole body soaked.  
Something was growling inside my brain, I felt as if I am being controlled. Something came from my stomach to my brain then my mouth. I felt like I am puking a full piece of rock from my body. My body was electrocuted. Someone shouted so loud inside the room.  
"My existence is limitless."  
I got up and opened my eyes and saw Doyoung numb. The room was dark and the only voice was mine one.  
I just did shout.

  
And the door opened.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter. If you liked it I'm really looking for feedback and recommendations. If you'd like to follow me on blue bird application here my @Antuwus :>  
> The more will be on the way for the story.  
> For the end, I really want to thank to my dear friend for motivating me to write this story and his unbelievebly amazing art for the story. You can see her artworks from @pheyg7 <3  
> See you in another chapter ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/QKhqnCB)  
>   
> [](https://statewideinventory.org/porsche-0-60-times)  
> 


	3. Our Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all waiting for them to wake up. Everybody was tired and stressed for some time, especially the elders. The trash was full of bloody tissues that Taeil used for his nose. Jungwoo inhaled two Ventolin Evohaler.

Shall we, too, rise forgetful from our sleep, 

And shall my soul that lies within your hand 

Remember nothing, as the blowing sand 

Forgets the palm where long blue shadows creep 

When winds along the darkened desert sweep? 

Or would it still remember, tho’ it spanned 

A thousand heavens, while the planets fanned 

The vacant ether with their voices deep? 

Soul of my soul, no word shall be forgot, 

Nor yet alone, beloved, shall we see 

The desolation of extinguished suns, 

Nor fear the void wherethro’ our planet runs, 

For still together shall we go and not 

Fare forth alone to front eternity. 

                                                                        -Sara Teasdale

 

 

Doyoung started to feel hazy because of all the things he witnessed. His stomach hurt. His skin ached. The sense of shock and sorrow blew his mind. But these were not the only case. Five people were looking at him, six foreigner eyes. Complete strangers. The other four were so familiar. At the same time, he felt an ominous pain in his whole body. His skin was burning and itchy. He glanced his hands and realized his skin was jade green and purple, he looked rotten. He was infected. With all of the shock, he lost his balance and fell over the tile surface. He lost his sight but one of the kids ran and held him. And the other one pulled Doyoung's throat and made him swallow a gulp of puree.  The boys held his unconscious body and laid him down. They were the apple boy and his over-excited friend but he couldn't say.

 Mark panicked and tried to get out from the tub but other guys came to hold him. There was no time to ask him what are they doing here. He just fell off the lap of the guy holding him. Both of them had fainted. They couldn't even handle their body anymore. So much happened in the last 24 hours and then that was the time for them to take a rest.

 

"Taeil hyung, you should rest, I and Jaemin can handle him."

"It's okay Jungwoo. you two help Chenle and Jisung and take him to couch."

"But you are fatigued." Jungwoo hissed sharply but Taeil did not listen to him. They carried the boys to couch and Mark's bed. Chenle was massaging Doyoung's hands with goop, cleaning his body from fungus he got. In the other room, Jaemin and Jisung barely laid him in the chair. They were due to wait for Mark until he wakes up. Jaemin was pinching little smooches to Jisung's hair while Jisung was finally loosened his anxiety in his lover's arms. Nothing was done yet but at least they finally had time to relax and finally, they could able to meet them. At the same time, Jaemin heard their elders were arguing and told about Jisung. Instead of going and asking about what they are bickering. Jisung was curious about Jaemin's continuously developing hear-sight and his abilities. "How far you are able to hear?"

-So far.

"Can you hear without your earring?"

"No, only with the earring."

"Can you hear the base?"

"No, not that far"

"But you said to me that you heard me when I drove my bike to deliver apples."

"I can hear you from wherever you go, others are different."

"How is this possible?"

"When we first met, my ears started to ring and your voice never left. I hear you wherever you go." Jaemin smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Because I find my soulmate." He was goofy. Jisung pursed his lips and hit softy Jaemins head.

"Aren't you confused like listening to me and the others, and then everyone at the same time?"

"No, you can say that voices are similar to colors for me and they never mix. I can tell all the colors and who paints it."

"Oh. then what are they saying right now?"

"Jungwoo hyung is mad because Taeil hyung is not resting."

"Do you hear Chenle?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to hear this."

"Why is that?"

"He is happy that he is finally able to use the bathroom."

"Oh no."

They both giggled and laughed. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the argument heated. Jungwoo was younger than Taeil and he had softer also maternal personality. It was hard for him to reject or argue with him because of his protective nature, especially when it's about Taeil.

 The confliction made him even more stressed.

"You had been faded for literally two weeks here. Your nose bled a gallon, you lost 5 kilograms and now everything is settled a little bit. I don't know why are you so insisting on not to rest?" Jungwoo bombarded his words with his high-key shaking voice.

"I'm fine Jungwoo do not babysit me. They will wake up soon and when we return to the base I will rest." Taeil said cooly. He was trying to hide his exhaustion but anyone could easily read his empty, pale face.

"Just let me touch you for a second. It will be really quick and It will help." Jungwoo begged but he knew he won't let him.

"No Jungwoo, please. Everybody must take care of their own business so let me be." Taeil hissed. But Jungwoo moved for trying to touch him without his permission. He tried to reach out to him but Taeil pushed his hand hard.

"Look I'm trying to go easy on you but you don't help. Then listen." His voice was low and threatening. He cleared his throat. "You've only been worried about me since we came here. This situation is serious and I guess you are only here just to hang with me. Please stop making children panicked or else just go to the base. But if you wanna help then g-" He couldn't finish his words.

The grey-haired guy walked and started to throttle Taeil. Older was so tired and weak and couldn't resist him. Jungwoo's hand started to glow while his hands stuck together on Taeil's throat. Taeil tried to pull Jungwoo's hands but he was so ineffective. He struggled in the hands of the younger one. Jungwoo stared Taeil's eyes sharply with fear, disappointment, despair, and anger. After a ten-second struggle, Jungwoo let him go and said "Thanks for making me understand the seriousness of the situation." Then he left.

 Taeil just looked Jungwoo with shock. Jungwoo's eyes flushed and teardrops came when he turned his back. His skin color became paler and faded.  At that moment he faced with Jaemin. He couldn't hide his tears.

"Is everything alright?" Jaemin interrupted their dark clouds.

They both nodded and said "Yes." Jungwoo and Jaemin left the room together and went to the room where Doyoung is sleeping.

Taeil saw from the kitchen, Jaemin was Stroking his elder's shoulder while Jungwoo is rubbing his eyes. He went to the sofa where Mark and Jisung are and laid down.

Jungwoo and Jisung entered the room where Chenle and Doyoung were.

Chenle saw they were entering and started to complain. "He is rotten, this body is complete rot. The only reason he is not dead right now is Taeil hyung's time control in the room."

Jungwoo sniffed and answered. "He seems stable now. It won't take long when I got him." He approached Doyoung's dormant body and took his left hand between his palms tightly. Jungwoo's hands started to shine bright white and a soft breeze danced his hair, he took a deep breath-

"No, you cant."

It was Taeil who prevented him. He touched Jungwoo's shoulder and pulled him back. Jungwoo started to cough and trembled. "Can you please not interrupt my breath like that." He whined. He coughed and coughed. Taeil gave a glass of water to him while stroking his back. Then he spilled a bunch of proper words

"I know you didn't want to get involved this from the beginning and just came here for only I asked you to do so. Since we were both struggled so much in this period we should both rest and gain our strength back."

Jungwoo nodded silently.

 Anyone could read his serene face by the change of his expression. Taeil grope Jungwoo's hair. This was a wordless, awkward apology from the older one. Everybody seemed more calm and relaxed. Taeil saw Jisung making thumbs up to him. He accepted the fact that even the eldest one could learn from the youngest. He nodded awkwardly and turned back Mark's room. Jaemin made a finger heart and blew a kiss to Jisung from the door.

 Jungwoo was checking Doyoung's pulse and fever.

Taeil quickly fell asleep on the couch. Jungwoo was feeling sore. His breaths were unsteady and slow. He also lied next to Doyoung for a rest.

They were all waiting for them to wake up. Everybody was tired and stressed for some time, especially the elders. The trash was full of bloody tissues that Taeil used for his nose. Jungwoo inhaled two Ventolin Evohaler for his lungs. Chenle and Jisung went to the base and turned back ten times to keep it up with the others. Jaemin always listened for uninvited guests and never removed his earring even while sleeping. Now that Jisung was waiting beside Mark when his older brother was sleeping. The other two boys were also waiting next to Doyoung while Jungwoo having a rest.

Chenle got up and started to pace up and down in the room. Jaemin looked at him and rose his eyebrows as if he was waiting for a reply to that. Chenle stopped, took a deep breath and started to whisper with a barely audible tone from the other corner of the room.

"He is not gonna wake up I tell you. He was not sleeping in that room all that time. He was resurrecting him also he was under the effect of the poison."

Jaemin shook his head left to the right so fast.

"I don't know.  We can not leave him here they will come back to take him before us but we can't take him to the station in this condition. He is so dangerous Jaemin. In order to take him quickly, he risked his life. He almost killed both of them."

This time, Jaemin looked at his sleeping older brother and bowed his head towards him.

"No, if he continues to inhale people's illness' it would be overwhelming to him. He needs to rest. Argh, I am really scared of Ten."

Jaemin nodded.

After a couple of silent minutes, Chenle saw Jaemin looking towards to wall meaninglessly.

"Hey, what is up to?" Chenle whispered.

 Jaemin pointed the door and patted his belly softly.

"Yeah, I am hungry too. Whose turn to take food?"

Jaemin pointed him.

"I thought it was Jisung tho? He raised his right eyebrow.

Jaemin connected his hands in a vertical position and started to shake as if he is begging.

Chenle rolled his eyes and made a thumbs-up, wore his red hoodie quickly and whispered again. "It won't take long."

Jaemin made a heart with his arms above his head. Chenle grimaced and left the house.

Jaemin got up slowly and headed towards the kitchen and Jisung was already there when he arrived.

"You are so naughty Jisung!" Jaemin hugged him and started to waggle where their bodies met. They put their head to each other's shoulders and just stood like that.

 "Finally some free time right?" Jaemin raised his head and broke the silence. Jisung hummed while his face was buried in his lover's neck.  

"Let's sit. Come on." Jaemin said. He grabbed Jisung's tights and held him to his lap and they sat to chair. Jisung supported his weight by holding Jaemin's shoulders.

"Are you comfortable?" Jaemin asked. Jisung hummed again.  

"Jungwoo hyung said earlier, it's likely Mark to wake up in a few hours. Are you excited?" Jaemin asked.

Jisung was silent.

Jaemin's hands started to move around the Jisung's back. "I am excited. I am curious about their abilities but also I am startled a little bit. Seems like Mark is not dying. He might be dangerous. What kind of item should he be using? Also the other guy, he seems to know how to make charms and mighty magic we don't know."  Jisung wrapped his arms tightly around Jaemin's shoulders silently. Jaemin smiled and started to move his other hand in Jisung's soft hair.

Jaemin continued "If we insist on, he can teach to us right?" Jisung was still silent.

 Jaemin knew Jisung generally prefers listening than talking, also he was a kinda demure person. Jaemin thought maybe he was stressed out and he should chill him out, so he continued.

 "Do you still curious about the voices coming from Johnny Hyung's room?" he asked in a mischievous tone. Jisung pulled him towards himself and clasped him in his arms so tight. Jaemin didn't understand what was going on at first and just stood like that. Jisung started to trembling and he couldn't hold himself burst into tear. He buried himself in the place where felt safe and felicitous and wept. His tears were so mild and much that Jaemin's shirt got wet in a short time.

 He grasped Jaemin's shirt into his fist. Jaemin felt shocked also heartbroken even though he didn't know what is going on.

 Jisung cried and cried and cried. It was almost like a kid fell from swinger. He was so weepy and loud. There was no end of his deep breaths and sobs.

Jaemin caressed his hair and rubbed his back. It was not a long time that he wailed but it froze Jaemin's body completely.

He felt so anxious and nervous. He wanted to know immediately what caused this. What made his one and only beloved that sad he wanted to learn.

But he waited. He waited for him to chill down cold-heartedly.

 He knew in order to make him feel secure he needs to show a self-assured self of him. When finally Jisung raised his head he looked Jaemin's eyes. Jaemin was already there, waiting for him.

How he tried to show his anxious face was all in vain. His lips were low, his face was strained. He orientated his posture and stood right. Pulled Jisung closer to him while he was still on his lap.

He raised his hands and touched Jisung's chin tenderly. Moved over his cheeks wiped his tears. Jisung's eyes were already red, his scarlet lips were curled and his look was so weak.

Jaemin finally asked, "What is going on baby?"

Jisung was not looking directly his eyes anymore. He lowered his head but Jaemin raised it by forcing him by looking his eyes insistently.

"Tell me. We are alone. Did I make something bad?" Jisung shook his head.

"Did someone say something to you?" Jisung shook his head.

 "Are you stressed out?" Jisung nodded. Jaemin slightly smiled with the relaxation of getting no personal problems. He kissed his nose tip and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded and gulped. Tried to coordinate his breath but he was still sobbing without tears. Jaemin wiped his tears again then Jisung started to speak quietly.

 "What is going to happen to us?"

 He asked with such a low tone with a grimacing face. It was so hard to express himself.

Jaemin was going to speak but he continued, "I don't want them to wake up."

 He was stammering and sighing. Jaemin was shocked. He was expecting to hear anything but this.

"But we are here for that for 2 weeks. How-"

Jisung started to weep audibly again, softly hit Jaemin's chest and put his head there.

"I- I hate the base. I hate the tests, I can barely manage to pass them. You saw what happened to the guy that couldn't pass. Now, these guys will join and standards will raise and I will lose."

 He took a deep breath and coughed then continued

 "But here we are far away from there. We ate together, we worked together. We were almost like a family and-"

 His voice was so high pitched that it cracked. He was not quiet anymore.

He regulated his breath and continued, "I never had a family but in this house, with all together I felt the love I've never tasted. Even if how tired they are, Hyung's always took care of us. We had fun together, laughed together. I wanted it never ends. I hoped that it will take months and years them to leave that room. I prayed every night for their death."

 He raised his head and look at his eyes the stream of teardrops were coming nonstop. He took a deep breath again and continued, "But Jaemin, it is ending now."

 He couldn't hold himself this time and closed his mouth with his hands and buried his head in Jaemin's chest again. He was sobbing, shouting but still forcing himself to be silent after all.

 The fire in the young one's heart got bigger and bigger and finally burned him from tip to toe. The anger, desperation, sadness, fear, all the feelings overflowed his body. He had to let them go. Jaemin was hugging him. He couldn't hide his emotions at all. He went hot and cold.

 The terror in his loved one's heart smashed him so hard. It was torturing, his heart was broken in a million pieces with the things that he heard. His mind is repeated Jisung's words again and again. Veins in his neck were visible. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Being not able to do something stabbed his heart a billion times.

He let his beloved cry and empty his feelings, meanwhile he organized his words. Within a few minutes, Jisung eased off a little.

 "Hey, Jisung." Jaemin touched his face and made him look at his eyes. His eyes were clenched and swollen.

He kissed him from his swollen eye bags.

Jisung was having difficulty looking at his eyes. Jaemin held him and moved his head to his shoulder and started to stroke his hair. He asked, "Do you know how much I love you?" Jisung opened his lips but Jaemin won't let him speak.

 "No, you don't. Even I don't know the limits of that. I didn't realize how much I liked the past weeks until you say because It doesn't matter if it's joyful or not while I'm with you. In this house or not, every night I will sneak into your room and misbehave." He smiled. "I will always eat your quick-noodles heartily and you should know that we can overcome anything that could come across our way. Anything. And you saw that we are not alone. Our hyung's will protect us no matter what if it's you. If we can't do anything, we can run. You will drive and I will open my radars completely." He pulled his ears. Jisung forced himself smirk a little bit but still, his eyes were full.

"No one can race with us, no one can keep it up with your pace and there is no one I can't hear. Also, you don't mind the tests. Winwin hyung told me that, these guys were not using the magic in their lives. They can't compete with us. We will all pass the tests and will deliver our belongings to them. In the end, we will get out from there and live together till we get old. We will work and you'll graduate and we will be together forever, so much and a lot of and uncountable years and finally, we will die happily together and we will meet in heaven again and we will continue our story there. That is what going to happen to us.

Jisung was slightly smiling and thinking how stupid Jaemin is and how much he wants to trust him because he got nothing but him.

 Jaemin realized the positive atmosphere he got and pinched his cheeks. Jisung closed his eyes and finally let the last drops of tears go. Jisung opened his mouth to eventually speak "Jaemin." Jaemin hummed and raised his right eyebrow. "You promise?" He again pulled his ears and said "Yes sir. Radar Jaemin is sure and you can trust his words." in a playful tone and he moved his head back and forth.

They both laughed and Jisung hugged him.

Finally, Jaemin's fire put out and relaxed. They were both pleased and thankful for each other for their being. They listened to each other's soft breath felt the warmth in their hearts. They raised their heads and looked at each other's eyes with love. Older one approached the other and their lips met.

 Finally, they were enjoying the spare time that given to them properly.  Jisung wrapped his arms around Jaemin's head and connected his hands on the connection of his head and his nape. Jaemin lifted her head slightly up and his hands were stroking Jisung's waist up and down. Their bodies got electrocuted with each peck.

 Fear, anger, no emotion can not make their hearts beat that fast because no sensation could be intenser then their love.

 Jaemin was relishing the salt from Jisung's pudgy lips that flavored by his tears. Jisung started to move up and down on the thighs of his lover with a short moan-

At that moment the exterior door opened and they stopped. They slowly moved away and look at each other. Jaemin kissed Jisung's forehead and they stood up. Jisung approached to faucet to wash his face and Jaemin filled water into a glass.

 At that moment, Chenle shout out to them "Guys, Taeil Hyung!" His voice was anxious and troubled. Jaemin left the glass on the table and Jisung and he both went to the hall. As soon as they step out of the room they saw Mark and Chenle were looking at each other without saying anything, awkwardly smiling.

Jaemin and Jisung were shocked and they bowed their head down and said "Hello." at the same time. Jisung stammered.

Then Taeil finally woke up and came to see the hubbub. His hair was slightly messed and his eyes were swollen.

"Ah, good morning. Taeil said and reached out to him with a crooked smile.

Mark shook hands with him. His anxious gestures were visible. His hand and face still wet, there was only a blanket that Jungwoo gave him covering his naked body. His eyes were pensive and confused. There were strangers in his house and his mind was wavy. He hadn't sensed any hostile and threatening auras. But he was on alert. He remembered Doyoung that time. "Do you know where my friend is?" He asked. He probably had a million thoughts in his head but his priority was finding Doyoung.

"Yeah don't worry. He has been with you since then but he is sick now like you've been, I guess. He is resting in your bedroom."

Everyone, including Mark, was nervous and silent.  Taeil was trying to be nice and show his sincerity. Jisung was bitter and holding Jaemins shirt behind him. Chenle and Jaemin had a million questions in their minds. Jungwoo was still sleeping next to Doyoung. Mark wanted to see his friend and started to walk the room. Of course, everyone followed him with the same tempo. When he entered the room he realized another person lying next to his friend and pointed at him. "Is he?-" He was frustrated by the number of people in his house.

"Yes. He is with us. Please don't worry. We will wake him up soon." Taeil answered with a low voice.

When Mark saw Doyoung in the bed, he had flashbacks without vision. He felt breaths, uncountable amount of breaths. He remembered some kind of pain he never tasted. He had goosebumps and stroke his arm quickly and came near to the bed. He looked at his friend's face. His body was full of bruises, livid and verdant marks were visible in the texture of his skin. Mark startled. He pulled the blanket a little bit down. Doyoung's shoulder was purple and even some places were a blackish tone of grey. Full of ringworm bruises, exuviation, his skin was rashing. Mark's hands started to shake. His head began to hurt. There were five strangers in his house, his mind was not clear enough to think and his friend's body was moldering. He thought this was a panic situation and he should call Doyoung. But Doyoung was already right in front of him. His back started to sweat. He looked behind to the strangers eyeing him. His eyes looked faded.

"What is happening to us?" his voice cracked. He was so frustrated. His exhaustion was being looked through his face. He felt he is about to cry. No words came out from his mouth. He just wanted to learn what turned their lives hell. Veins were visible in his forehead. He was under pressure and having a hard time alone with strangers in his house. His eyes become red. He was trying hard not to cry. Everyone looking at him with questioning eyes. Except, Jisung's head was down. Not because he didn't want to interact with him but Mark's actions triggered his soft heart. He saw the despair in him, resembling his own problems.

"Let's talk in the living room." Taeil said. They all started to walk to the other room. Chenle swiftly went there and sat. He put seven wafers on the coffee table pick one of them and started to eat stressfully.

 Taeil was stroking Mark's back while slowly walking out of the room. Jaemin and Jisung were the last ones coming behind them. Jaemin was whispering something in Jisung's ear while Jisung was holding his arm and nodding to Jaemin next to him.

"Before that, I feel I stink. I need to take a shower." Mark stopped and said.

"It's okay, you don't smell. But if you want-" Taeil answered.

"Yes, I will. I will take a shower." Mark responded before Taeil complete his sentence.

"Okay." Taeil hesitated. "We got food if you need to."

"I'm starving thank you." Mark nodded and looked at his eyes.

Taeil signaled and went to the living room.

Jisung and Jaemin followed him. They all sat down.

Taeil was looking out of the window and shaking his right leg.

Chenle finished his chocolate and offered the remaining ones to the others. Taeil shook his palm to show rejection. Jaemin picked one and gave it to Jisung and patted his stomach. "You can have mine Chenle." he said. Chenle smiled, took the other chocolate and unpacked it to eat it with no hesitation.

"How he woke up and you didn't even see him?" Chenle asked.

"We were- We were talking about something and I forgot to listen." Jaemin panicked and answered hesitantly.

"Yeah yeah okay."  Chenle fudged.

 They heard from the room the bathroom door shut and locked. Taeil got up and walked to the kitchen to make food. All he needed to prepare salad and soup because Chenle already got fast food. After Taeil, Jisung went to the kitchen too. He opened the fridge and took ice cream.

"You shouldn't eat that, we will have dinner soon." Taeil said to him.  Jisung pouted, let off his arms as a showing of his disappointment.

"Please Jisung, we will leave this house soon let's eat together." He said with no eye contact while chopping onions. Jisung silently put the box back and left the room.

After chopping the onions, Taeil looked at the bar and count the loaves of bread. There were only five of them.

He sighed and grabbed two tomatoes and said. "Jaemin, please wake Jungwoo up and send me the person who's next to go to the market. He started to peel the tomatoes. Jaemin went to the other room and Jisung went to the kitchen.

"I thought Chenle got food." He said. He looked confused.

"We need 2 extras for Mark and in case of his friend. I'm making salad right know so I can't go outside." He showed the bag to Jisung. "Buy 2 of the same ones and beverages, pick whichever you like.  You can buy snacks too if you want. You can find my card in my jacket's inner pocket."

"Alright thank you hyung." Jisung said and left the room for finding coat stand.

Taeil continued to his work. Then-

He hesitated for a second and stopped.

"Jisung!"

"Yes!"  

They were speaking from the kitchen to hall.

"Can you come here for a second."

Jisung came in. He said nothing but only looked to his eyes.

"Can you please go to the cafe next to the grocer on the other street?"

"Why, why?" He asked quickly.

"I want a slice of tiramisu."

"Tiramisu?"

"Yeah.  Tell them to wrap it tightly please." He put his hands on his hips.

"Why is that? Aren't you gonna eat it?" Jisung was curious.

"Ah, it's not me." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." Jisung stopped questioning any more.

"Find my card?" Taeil asked for formality.

"Yes, I got it." He showed it.

"Okay then, be careful." Taeil returned to his work.

"Eh, Hyung." Jisung's voice was timid.

"Hm?" Taeil looked at him.

"Can I have something else when I go to the cafe?" He lowered his voice and started playing with his hands while asking.

"Please yourself!" Taeil said with a smile on his face.

Jisung thanked him with amusement and comfort in his eyes and left the house.

He went down and took his bike. Firstly, he checked the brakes and started cycling. He never had any bicycle before this one. He tried but it the standard bicycle's has nothing to do with his own one. When he sits on the seat, he felt like there is no comfortable place other than this. He didn't need to try to keep his balance. Cycling was more like thinking in this machine. He was just scrutinizing the area and making it stop when needed. Jisung was sure that the cycle has a brain. There was no accident risk and no crash jeopardy. For once, a car coming behind him fastened and hit him. Jisung didn't even feel the crash, he only heard the brake noise. Many times, the bike allowed him to escape in difficult and dangerous situations. He liked to wave his hair in the wind and forget about all the rat race. Also, it was such a delight flying on the clouds with Jaemin behind. Especially when he freaks out.

He finally arrived at the cafe for Taeil's special request. He stopped pedaling and parked the bike aside. He took a pen and paper from the bicycle's basket and took in his pocket.

He opened the door and entered the cafe. The waiter at the door welcome him and he only bowed down.

He directly went to the display case and looked at the cakes. His eyes caught a fresh-looking slice. He pulled out the pen and the paper he took and described the cake he wanted precisely with a sentence. Then he picked a beverage recipe flashcard and found what he wanted next he lined up for order and write it down it also. He waited for a while glancing at the people.

When it came to him the attendant asked for his order. Jisung moved his lips mutely and handed his paper with a big smile.

The assistant looked at the paper and it was saying.

 

_I'm deaf. Can you please give me the slice of tiramisu that next to the apple pie and a large size americano to take away. Please wrap them tightly :)_

 

The waiter smiled at him and made a thumbs up. They made the payment quickly. Soon after, he took his orders and left.

He realized he was so awkward and embarrassed but knew he will not regret it.

He put the bag in the basket and started cycling to go to the fast-food restaurant. He was still anxious about returning to the base. His eyes were still swollen, he expected people in the house to ask about it but he was lucky that everyone had other problems right now. He was especially inquisitive about their abilities. The tests were gnawing his head.

Those who failed in the first time were tolerated including him. He was classifying the people by their talents and abilities since the beginning and he was not into them. The masters always got the top of the list. Taeil and Jungwoo were the two of them. Also, Johnny, Haechan, Kun, and Ten are will always be the highest. Jisung always wanted to be like them since the beginning but no one did teach him anything before and he was the youngest. He thought this is unfair and he needs to learn a lot.

Adapters knew they had powers but even if they wanted to use them, they were restricted in their early lives. Most of the rest were like that including Jaemin and Chenle.

And the other group always came at the end of the list. There was the guy with glasses, Jisung and the guy everyone trying to forget. The other guy.

Everyone scared of to hell for their fate will be like his.

 

_Gather around the orb, in one hour create as much as energy you can. You serve for everyone's sake, not only for yours. Let's all win._

 

_A friendly reminder: in consider to your performance, your items can be taken from you. Avoid all the catastrophes._

_Open your eyes._

_Good luck._

 

Instructor's ice-cold voice echoed in Jisung's brain. He came to the fast-food restaurant and ordered two portion chicken for takeaway as usual. While his order being ready he went across the market beyond the restaurant and bought lemon soda and ice cream for everyone. And also two bottles of chocolate milk. He left the market and his order was already prepared. He took the pack and put it into the basket.

He started pedaling again. He pushed his feet but the pedal was so heavy. He pushed so hard that he was almost going to fall. Fortunately, pedals started to work properly.

But he couldn't cycle.

Not because he was not able to, but he had already arrived.

"What the-" He said and looked at Mark's house that right in front of him.

Then he burst into laughter. People crossing the street staring at him, but he didn't care. He parked the bike and took the bags quickly. He ran with joy and happiness.

As soon as he arrived at the door, it opened before he knocks.

"Did you hear that." He was still smiling.

"I heard you pedaling, ordering food and laughing hard. What happened?" He took the bags from his hands while he was entering the house. He pulled out his shoes and followed Jaemin through the hall.

Jamin pulled the bags down on the counter and hopped and said "Yes?" with curiously.

"I made it!" He silently giggled. Jaemin rose his eyebrows and slightly shook his head.

"Teleport." He waited for his reaction.

Jaemin shouted with enthusiasm. Pinched Jisung's cheeks and said "Again?!"

He nodded and smiled with pride. "I don't how I made it again but it happens very often these days. I guess I'm improving."

New ambitions and happiness pressed upon his heart.

"I have a surprise for you." Jisung said. He approached the counter and find the cafe bag. He pulled out the coffee cup and handed him with a hidden whim.

Jaemin's eyes widened. "When did you get that?"

"Since you didn't leave the house for two weeks, I thought you'd fed up with instant coffee." He answered ineptly.

"I didn't hear you ordering you only spoke with fast-food restaurant's manager and cashier at the market tho." He approached the situation interrogatively.

"I wrote them down on paper and gave it to the waiter."

"To make me a surprise?" Jaemin's smile grew. Jisung nodded while awkwardly smiling.

He put the coffee cup onto the table and jumped on Jisung's back. They both giggled and Jaemin started to tickle him and they fell together.

"Hey you made a surprise and while doing that you were enhancing your abilities huh?" Jisung couldn't even listen to him for begging him to stop.

After having some fun boys settled and the older one showered his younger one with kisses.

Jisung was so happy and really felt like "something" in a while. His broken stance was gone. The gloom of the afternoon had passed. His hope and faith bloomed.

They both got up from the floor and the younger one sat on the chair and Jaemin began to put the things Jisung got in the fridge while sipping his drink.

Jungwoo came in with a smile on his face, stopped at the entrance his hands were on his hips.

"Boys, Mark is changing right now. We must explain some things before his mind is not blown up anymore. Come sit with us."

They all went to the room and sat down. Chenle and Jisung sat one armchair together and Jaemin sat on the armlet.  Adults sat on the couch and waited for him.

Taeil looked freshened and awake but still, his one eye was lower.

Jungwoo looked delightful as always but there were bruises under his eyes.

Soon, Mark appeared in the hall. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts. His eyes finally looking meaningful.

He was slowly walking towards them. As he walked past the kitchen, he saw that the food was already ready. His eyebrows raised and hide his lips. He wasn't so pleased about it.

Finally, he entered the room.

Everybody stood up at once and from elders to boys they shook hands.

"Sorry for your confusion Mark. I'm Taeil, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jungwoo, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jaemin it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, we were met before I'm Chenle."

"Jisung."

They all bowed their heads up and down and sat.

Mark looked at Chenle and Jiisung for a moment his mouth open.

"You gave me the apple." He pointed Chenle.

He smiled and nodded.

"How is your memory?" Asked Taeil.

"I- I think it is fine." Mark pronounced words slowly.

"Do you remember what happened to you and your friend?"

"I do remember what happened but I don't know what exactly it is. I also don't know why Doyoung is sick tho." He rubbed his hands.

"Probably the same reason with yours, do you remember any sort of smell that even makes you dizzy?" Chenle jumped into the dialogue.

Mark's body shuddered. He retrieved the pain he felt in the past days. His heart burned and mouth dried. He remembered when he was coming back to his house from the greengrocer. He had got one of the last watermelons of the season and when he smelled it then it happened.

"I was turning back to my home and, I smelled watermelons but, I was- I felt like something in the air stuck into my throat. I exhaled it and coughed. At first, I thought it cleared my throat but when I came home. I had a fever and felt very sluggish. I was like- It's like- My body was puffing slowly and I couldn't even move. I- I threw up so much and Doyoung came for help because- because I called him.  I drank soup he cooked me and I tried to sleep but I got blank, worse and worse and then-" He was shaking his leg too fastly. Cold sweat poured from his body. Jungwoo patted his shoulder softly but he recoiled.

"Relax Mark. It's over now." Said Taeil.

His words echoed in his mind. It's over now. He tried to calm down himself. It's over now.

"I died." He said coldly. "You guys know something about it right? You know about the magic that's why you here and how you find it right?" He added.

"Yes, that's true." Taeil answered

"Didn't you eat the apple I gave you Hyung?" Chenle asked. "I made a charm of that if you'd eat it you would be healthy right now" He added.

"I- I guess I took like one bite or something." Mark answered with no emotion.

"What is this? Why all are these things happening to me and my friend?" He sounded so hopeless. His deuce exploited all his willingness to live.

"Which item do you use for magic?" Taeil asked him.

"I- I don't do magic at all. I only use my instincts." Mark answered.

"But you must have an item. That's why we are here." Taeil insisted.

"What kind of item you talk about? Like a wand? I said I don't make magic." Mark insisted too.

Taeil showed his rubric cube. "Look this is my item. All my magic comes from this. We do all have it. We know you have one too." Taeil started to force him.

"I don't have anything to make magic don't you get it?" Mark started getting angry.

"Mark, I know you are tense right now with us and you are trying to protect yourself but it's okay. We are here to h-"

 Mark interrupted him.

"I understand what are you talking about now. Doyoung has one tho. A tie. But I don't have any." He said.

"He's speaking the truth. I didn't sense any sham." Jaemin joined the convo.

"Can I see the tie?" Jungwoo asked.

Mark stood up and spotted Doyoung's backpack. Opened it and handed it to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo took the tie in his hands and closed his eyes. His nails shimmered and he opened his eyes.

"Yes, this is his belonging." He handed it back to Mark.

"But you should have one like each of us do Mark." Taeil said.

"Is this possible?" Jungwoo asked to Taeil. They both were looking to Jaemin.

"I- I said he is telling the truth. His voice is so clear." Jaemin felt pressure on him and stammered.

"Why are you looking for items? Is it a problem that I do not have one? Can- Can't I get one?" Mark panicked without knowing the reason.

"No, our belongings are not similar to any other magical thing you can find. It's bounded to the user and it host's an immense amount of power and provides various abilities to its user. Chenle make apples whatever charm he wants, Jaemin can hear sounds to a massive range with his earring and I can manipulate the time with the rubric. That's how you quickly revived. Also Jungwoo-"

Mark interrupted him.

"W-wait. How much time passed since I- died?" He asked in a panic.

"When we found you, your blood, I suppose it was yours, it was fresh. It took a total of two weeks to hear your heartbeat and you got up and shouted then we came in." Taeil answered calmly.

"Two weeks?! Are you serious like you mean two weeks?!" He put his hands in his hair and started to think like a crazy.

Jungwoo touched him from behind with his sparkling white hands. "Mark, don't worry about anything. We paid your rent and bills. We cleaned your house and didn't touch anything with harm. Do you need to reach someone or call someone?" He asked softly. His affectionate hands plus some spell worked well.

His eyes got wet but seemed relaxed.

"Thank you, guys. I owe you p-"

Taeil interrupted.

"No, no please don't say anything Mark. You do not owe anything. We just want you to cooperate."

"Y- You guys said you are here to help us how am I suppose to cooperate?" He wanted to know more.

"We need you and your friend to come with us to our base." Taeil said.

"Wow. Wow. What base? Also, Doyoung is sick I can't leave him." The tailspin attacks he witnessed today was too tiring for him. He needed explanations, explanations, and explanations.

"High leaders ruling a base for the collection of the items. They say the items belong an old epic magician and we are his heirs. They say all items should be secured by them in order to protect the magician's soul and us as the items have limitless dynamism."

Taeil told him but he was not willing to accept it.

"Guys you don't understand I said I don't make magic and I have no items. This should be nothing to do with me." Mark rejected it.

"Mark you revived just a couple hours ago. Even if it is us, this is so impossible and strong you can't deny. You have something and they directly told us you to come with me. They don't make mistakes." Jungwoo tried to highlight the necessity.

"People, I am not a really those type of person. You know like a warrior- I can not adapt to you. I have a life to manage and I-" Taeil interrupted him. His eyes were low and tense.

"So you reject it?" Taeil asked harshly.

"Yes please." Mark was clear.

"We need you there just for two weaks." He insisted.

"Yes, please, just please." Mark started to get tense and timid. Taeil couldn't help himself and raised his voice.

"How you think you died? How you think your friend's body rot and molded Mark? You both were poisoned by the people who stay in the base. Do you think everyone is just good like us? Do you think only your life is going to be ruined? They took people from China, The USA they all came there to solve this." Everybody looked startled and tense. He pointed the boys and continued.

"Look at them, Mark. They are children. They are just fucking children. They tried to save you from the poison beforehand, they volunteered. Moreover, they were waiting for you and your friend for two weeks because you two didn't even touch the apples. If you say no right now, other people will make you say yes and I'm sure you will enjoy the experience."

Nobody made a single sound. Mark was not looking at them anymore. Words knotted in his throat.

"Take your time while thinking, the kids are hungry." Taeil got up.

"No stop." Mark bitterly whined while glancing the carpet.  

"You need to tell me about it more. Why you just can't get rid of the stuff you have or why don't you just give it to them right away?" Mark desperately asked. Taeil leaned against the wall.

"Because we inherited not only the items he had got but the part's of his soul with them. We are bounded to him. In order to break the bound and set us free, we all discharge the energy that items got with a ceremony. They observe each of us' skills and items. Then they measure the energy that comes out from the item's and lists them at the end of the session. They call those sessions 'tests' because if you free enough energy, you pass the test and they let you go and even they say they will guarantee you a wealthy living for a lifetime. We are totally fifteen right now, with you and your friend and another boy in China we will complete the squad."

Mark's brain turned into ashes. "Wait, wow, wow wow. Why those are tests, what make tests like 'tests'?" He asked.

"They force us to push us to use the power we got. A couple of challenges. Sometimes they want us to fight a creature they sent or sometimes we fight against each other or just making all the spell tricks we know and see the limits of energy. We do all of them with an orb in the center of the area it measures the power." Taeil explained more but Mark was not happy with the thing he heard.

"It's not cool dude, not cool. I know nothing about magic. Umm has someone being released? I mean have anyone ever successfully completed the tests and discharged?" Mark asked.

"No, it doesn't matter how good you are. Two weeks later we will leave with a final ceremony after abandoning the belongings. There will be no test then." Taeil answered.

"What if I- I was not good enough the create enough power? What if one of us dies in the test because of the challenges?" Mark asked anxiously. Everybody looked at each other when Mark said that.

 The tense atmosphere in the room suddenly became even colder.

"We should avoid such cases, Mark. It is not a common thing but we should be careful." Taeil managed his question.

"What does it mean it is not a common thing?" Mark asked with no emotion on his face.

"We lost one of our friends in the last test." Taeil had to answer desperately.

Jungwoo joined the convo and tried to soften the situation.

"Masters were insisting us to be more hardworking especially for the younger ones. He was such a rebel that he didn't even try to do anything. He just sat in the tests and protested. They warned him but he continued then they had to take his item themselves. It was his fault." Jungwoo said.

Mark's brain was clouded. All the things sounded wrong to him. He looked Taeil.

"Why didn't you take the time back and saved him? Why you didn't do anything to protect him? You said you can play the time why you didn't do anything?" He was despairing.

"All we do have a price. Doing so would probably use up all my strength and kill me. Stopping the time for two weeks for you had caused a lot of damage to my body. For changing the results of such a thing... I wouldn't be here right now." Taeil said.

Everybody was silent and no one wanted to say anything. They didn't want to force Mark for the things he doesn't want to but they had to. Jisung broke the silence.

"Mark hyung, I am the youngest one on the team. When Jaemin came and took me to the base six months ago I didn't know about magic but I learned some. We all in this together. We all trying our best to not to die. They will get you there whether you want or not. If you insist on that, they will hurt you and your friend also they will blame us for being weak and not being able to convince you to come. I- I just wanna live. We all want to." Jisung's voice was tender and low.

Mark looked at the boys sitting in his chair.

"You said two weeks right?" He wanted to be sure.

"We can treat him there. The other may help and we can speed up the healing process." Taeil reacted self-assured and convincing.

Taeil's words echoed in his mind again.

"Relax Mark. It's over now." The more he learned the more he became sure about it's not over.

"He's gonna be all right, isn't he? Can you guarantee that?" Mark asked.

"Yes don't worry about him. It'will be over soon."

It will be over soon.

It will be over soon.

Mark looked at Taeil's face.

"Okay let's eat. I accept it. We will come with you."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one and wait for the next chapter guys <3


	4. Welcome to Everywhere

"Bon appetite." Jisung said while chewing the last piece of chicken nugget in Jaemin's plate.   
Chenle took a sip of his drink and thanked his elder for the feast.  
The dinner was silent but chill. Mark was so hungry that he ate his friend's meal too.   
While they all were busy with eating, they all observed Mark. His eyes looked down but he thought he will have more proper times to be sad in the future.   
"What is the base look like and where it is?" Mark asked abruptly.   
It was all of a sudden but no one was surprised. Everybody expected more questions from him but they all waited for him to ease the things going on in his mind.   
"Do normal people know about it?" He rubbed his nose and asked.  
"Normal people can't find it. The masters have a private work office in the capital. You can't enter if you have no item or you are not a senior. We just walk through the door and boom, it looks like an ordinary workplace from outside but inside it's our dorm. There are nine rooms for us and the dining hall, not bad. It's actually big but not rich and silent since we are so crowded there." Taeil answered.   
"Do you guys have a vehicle? You know Doyoung is..."   
"Yes I will take you there and boys will arrive before us. So they can report his condition."   
"Okay, this is good." Mark agreed.  
"Do you guys know all of the people stay there? What kind of people are they?" He asked hesitantly.   
"We generally hang with Johnny and Kun, Johnny is a very decent guy and he is a master of defense against the dark arts but he is in a problematic relationship right now so he is unstable. He preferred to be alone past weeks but we always ate together, then he leaves until the next dinner. And Kun is so humble and nice person. His powers are no joke you'll see."  
"Oh. What kind of items do they have?" He was munching while talking.  
"Kun has a crown and Johnny has a barrier."   
"A barrier?"  
"Yes. He can make it appear and disappear also he can change the opacity. Master's once said it's not a concrete object but it's a special technique that the mage invented personally."  
"Wow, this is... complicated. The Masters, did they inspect all of your items?"  
"Yes, they helped us to understand the bound better and made some explanation for our protection. They made us use them and-"  
"Wait wait wait. What kind of explanations I want to know beforehand since I... I don't have one."  
"They perfectly know each item's purpose and how to use them. They taught how to use it effectively during the education period."  
"How about the protection?"  
"Ah. Do not try to break the items or blow them up they will not disappear anyway they said. They told us the ceremonies are the only safe method we can get rid of them." Taeil explained.  
"Haechan claimed otherwise." Chenle said and giggled.  
"Another kid in the base. Guys don't take what he says seriously. He is making fun of you." Taeil turned to boys.  
"But hyung you saw it too. It was written in his book." Chenle insisted.  
"What is it I'm interested." Mark seemed curious.  
"He has the warlock's book. He can get answers from the book he asks proper questions. During the education period, he tried to find another means to get rid of the items. And the book said we can give up the property and inheritance by reneging spiritually. It was not written in the book so we don't know what does that mean and how to do it but it purifies your soul and breaks the item by killing you." Chenle was excited like a child who had eaten a big box of candy to see Mark's reaction. As he waited to see, Mark was speechless and stunned.  
"Don't listen to him, Mark." Taeil said with a smile on his face and he turned them again.  
"Do not talk with Heachan guys since he was hanging with the other group. He is not good for you." Taeil warned.   
"What about the others? Mark asked.  
"Well, there is another group like us. They want to serve the masters and the ancient mage."   
Chenle interrupted the dialogue. "Yeah, they act as a puppet. Since the beginning."   
Mark looked at him "What happened in the beginning?"   
"We took classes from them, they taught us about the powers we have. It was like a school and they told our talented ones will be rewarded and some of us can join them in the end. Since then, they are trying to do everything they can to show off. They look down on us."   
"Are they dangerous? Are they harassing you?" Mark's words quickly spilled from his mouth.  
"Actually, they are not that bad as Chenle says. They only want to end the process as soon as we can but they have different ideas about their future." Taeil said.  
"No hyung. You only say this because Winwin hyung started to hang with them. You can deny they are dangerous people." Chenle defended himself.   
Taeil didn't know what to say. The reality smashed his face.   
"I, as the eldest of you, just want everyone to leave safe and sound Chenle." He said.  
He didn't look at him. Everyone chose to settle for their own truths.  
Mark was thinking about a million things but he couldn't find a proper way to throw them in his mood. Instead, he wanted to be obedient and see everything by himself since there was no other choice.  
"Should I pack?" Mark asked.  
"It'd be good to have the essentials and some clothes." Taeil answered.  
"Alright, guys." Mark rubbed his hands and cleaned his throat.  
" I am still confused about all these things but It feels right to be with you and I am thankful for everything you have done for us. I just, I just worry you know."   
"It's okay Mark we all worry about some stuff but we are looking after each other. I'm glad that you made your decision so quickly." Taeil smiled at him. They shook hands and Mark left the room to get ready.  
"Is it really safe to move Doyoung?" Jungwoo asked.  
"If he survived in there he could manage my car."   
"Okay then. Let's pack up."   
Some enjoyed their time in the house. Some bored the hell.  
Some developed hopes and watch them break down.  
Even though hardly anyone is good at putting the good back into a goodbye, farewells do get a little easier over time. Maybe it’s because they learned that they can turn back and curl up on a couch that smells familiar – no matter where you go to and come from. Maybe they have also found a way to temporarily turn off all emotional organs, and they knew that after a goodbye there’s always a hello.  
How was everyone? What happened in the last weeks?   
How was the test without them? Everybody was inquisitive.  
When a storm is coming, they hunker down. They prepare the best they can. Birds’ nests and beavers’ dams are fortified. Food is foraged. They don’t foolishly try to soldier on.  
They wait it out. They trust the process.  
"When personal storms occur, simply do what needed to be done to protect what you have."   
And they had each other.  
For Doyoung, that meant to stop rushing around accomplishing “one more thing.” He took safety in the shelter of his own home, having stores of healthy and comfort food on hand, books, and magazines for fun and for personal growth to read, and some bath salts, to recharge.  
But in this short-termed chaos, he dragged all-around, all alone.  
For Mark, It was Doyoung. But he was the one who dragged him into this. He blamed no one but himself.  
They all didn't have to fully understand at that moment why or how the storm came to be or if there is a lesson to be learned from it. They simply tried to get the harm away from themselves. 

How much I can soak till I die?  
Why I feel so alone even If I have my friends with me?  
What was the last dream I saw?  
Why am I such a fool?   
What If I fail?  
What if he fails?

While throwing the rubbish Jungwoo smiled at boys. Jisung rubbed Jaemin's hand. Chenle gave a grapefruit he had created to Taeil.  
In his room, Mark's tears dripped into Doyoung's hair.  
They all connected.

"I am ready." Mark yelled from the hall. He wore his blue jeans and stuffed his case. Finally, took Doyoung's backpack and stuffed clothes for him too.   
"Guys, don't forget your earphones or anything." Jungwoo warned them but everybody seemed ready.  
They all walked through the door. Chenle and Jungwoo went to the room where Doyoung is with Mark.   
"We take the stuff and you carry him." Chenle said. He took the baggage and packs and took some of them to Jaemin.   
Taeil gave the car keys to the Jisung and the door was finally open for all.   
Boys left one by one with the bags. Chenle lead them to the car. Jaemin followed and Jisung pulled his coat behind him and followed them.

"He is so tall." Taeil said.   
"It's okay." Jungwoo softly took Doyoung in his arms and approached the outer door. Taeil supported him from back tenderly and they went out.  
Mark was finally alone in his house. He checked the windows one last time and took the rubbish.   
He locked his house and repeated in his mind. 

I will come back.  
I will come back.  
I will come back. 

"Why you are smiling like a fool?"   
"I'm happy aren't you Jisung?"  
"I don't know. But why are you smiling like a fool?"  
"Because I am finally outside after weeks and I am going to have a joyride with you." Jaemin pinched Jisung's cheeks with making hyped sounds and Jisung tried to avoid but it was useless.  
Finally, the elders were seen on the door.   
As soon as they left the apartment Taeil told them to open the back door.   
Mark caught them quickly. Chenle sat on the front and lifted the seats. Jungwoo and Mark gently laid Doyoung onto themselves and made it comfortable for him with blankets.  
Jisung pulled his bicycle and Jaemin sat behind.   
Chenle wore his earphones, Taeil started the engine and everybody settled.   
"See you there." Chenle moved his lips and knocked on the window.   
Jisung rang the bell started to drive. Jaemin hugged him from the back.  
Taeil also started to drive and the boys disappeared.  
Taeil hated driving when he feels sick. The only cure for him was an open road. Luckily, they got that.   
"I feel sick. Can you give me an aspirin Chenle." Asked Taeil.   
"What?" He turned off the music.  
"In the glove box, there is a-"  
"Take this. This is better." Jungwoo gave him a pill from his pack.  
He swallowed it right away with no water and Mark was wondering is everything okay with him.  
"Are you okay? What is the problem?"   
"I used my cube so much recently."   
"H-how is this makes you sick?"  
"It's not like regular magic. It takes from you."  
"What it takes?"  
"I don't know. Calories, sugar, protein, sleep, also forces my brain, shortens my life span. I don't know."   
"Isn't it dangerous to use it so much?"  
"Yes, that's because I only use it only on me or another person but last weeks I had to use it on a whole room."   
"Oh..."  
"Don't worry Mark. I am better then I thought I will going to be."  
"Is it the same for everyone? I mean are you all running out or something?"   
Chenle turned back and laughed at him.   
"I make fruits. I thought only apples at first but It seems like I can make grapefruit too. I don't know what it takes but when I do grapefruit I feel like I want to cry tho. I don't know actually." He was smiling.  
"How about you?" Marked looked at Jungwoo."  
"Me?" Jungwoo asked involuntarily.  
Mark nodded.  
"Uh, when I do it, I cough."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, nothing much." His words were cold and emotionless and everybody felt that.   
They preferred not to talk about this.   
In order to blow the dark clouds away and learn more about Mark, Chenle tried to change to subject.  
"Mark hyung, do your parents know about you are a wizard?"   
"I don't think so."   
"Do you know them?"  
"I've never seen them."  
"I knew it Taeil hyung, see?!"  
Taeil did not answer him.  
"What?" Mark clueless.  
"In the base, no one has or know their biological parents."  
"Really?"   
"Yes, really."  
"This is weird tho. Everyone. Are you sure?"   
"I used to know them." Jungwoo said.   
"If I had a chance I would prefer otherwise. It's been years since I left home."   
Jungwoo realized the mood is changed a little.   
"But yeah. Apart from me, no one knows them. It's really strange. It's like we are all cursed or something." He said humorously. Is your friend cursed too?"  
"Yeah, he- he is." Mark was calm and thoughtful.  
"Taeil hyung, wake me up before we arrive."   
"Sweet dreams." Taeil said and checked his seat belt with a glance.

 

"You doing alright?"  
"My answer is definitely not."   
Jisung laughed and he drove up a little higher to find a route with no wind.   
"If you open your eyes and raise your head, you will not feel sick anymore."   
"I can't, I can't you are so fast." He began to hold the little one tighter.  
"It's supposed to be joyful and you don't trust me."   
"Okay Okay OKAY!" He loosened his arms a little and opened his eyes.   
"Oof oof how far we up?" He tried to stabilize his voice.  
"I don't know? I didn't measure it yet."  
"Relax cowboy just ride your horse."   
"Jaemin."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why Ten tried to kill them?"  
"He may have been confused by his survival instincts or he might have gone nuts after Johnny Hyung stopped talking to him."   
"But he doesn't kill people recklessly. Something must be wrong with him."  
"Why don't you ask Jisung. He likes us. Especially you."  
"He used to likes us but now, I am a little scared of him."  
"I don't know. Something must have gone wrong or... I don't know."  
"It's so bad Jaemin."  
"Why? Why are you so panicked?"  
"Because I have trusted him. He was like a brother to me. If everyone changes like him, who do we trust now?"  
"Each other?"  
"Yeah but..."  
"Jisung trust no one more than you trust me okay? This is what I do too."  
"Okay but... I thought I could have a family here since I came here."  
"This is the problem you will not care two weeks later, baby."   
"Don't let people down you so easily."  
"You are right."  
"Oh, by the way, I feel fine now. I guess you're not that bad at cycling even if you have magical hands."  
Upon this, Jisung jerked the wheel.   
Jaemin whined and shouted at him to stop. Jisung stopped when he felt satisfied. When he felt confident, he liked to be naughty.  
"Jisung, I felt like I am gonna puke again."   
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not!"   
Jisung's little smirk filled with his freedom and happiness.   
"Can you teleport us there?"   
Suddenly his smile dimmed.  
"I don't know. I think it's not safe."  
"Oh just try it."  
"But I don't know how to do it."  
"Trust your instincts."  
"What if I teleport and you fall over."  
"Try not to do that please."   
"But what if I-"  
"Jisung do it."  
"Uh stop pressing upon me!"  
"I'm not pressing upon you baby. Just let's try it calmly."  
"Okay hold me tight."  
"Aye."  
"I wish Taeil Hyung was here."  
"Baby just do it."  
"OKAY!"

"Say something." Jisung turned his head back and looked at Jaemin.   
He opened his eyes and loosened his arms and let Jisung go. He gazed at the place they are.   
"Well, we're on a rooftop." He smiled at Jisung and he grabbed his head and kissed his face randomly.  
Jisung seemed unsatisfied and hold himself back after a couple of pecks.  
"What's wrong? You made it!" Jaemin tried to understand the situation.  
"Why I came to the rooftop? I didn't want this."  
"That's okay. We can make little mistakes every time."  
"But I wanted to come in front of the outer gate."   
"Hey, Jisung! When you become such a perfectionist huh?" Jaemin hit him softly and pouted.  
"Yeah, you are right. Maybe I should be happy with this."  
"I'm proud of you because you are cute."  
"Uh stop. Get behind me."  
Jisung drove the bicycle to the door and he parked it in its lot.  
They both looked at each other and approached the door silently.  
"I don't have the keys."  
"Oh I had them with me but my bag must be in the car."  
"Just ring the bell then."  
"Something is wrong."  
"What? Why is that?"  
"I hear no one. I hear music, some walking noises, and shower?"  
"Why is this wrong?"  
"If they are all inside, ten people supposed to talk with them. At least some interaction or something."  
"Are you sure? Listen carefully."  
"I also hear the tension. Like it's stressful."  
"Should we wait for the others to arrive?"  
"We can't. We supposed to arrange a bed for the sick one and maybe you should ask Ten hyung about what happened."  
"Oh. Bu-"  
"Someone is coming."  
"Wh-"  
"Hush he is so close." He lowered his voice.  
And the door in front of them opened. They both looked at the old man who is at least 20 cm taller than them. His eyes were an endless black hole changing whose feelings into sour ones. Wrinkles on his face were indicative of his age and knowledge. He had a dissatisfied and annoyed expression on his face. Just looking at him for only five seconds was enough to make a person feel disgusted and hated. His whitish brown hair, coming up to his shoulder, was frayed and tangled. He wore a long blood-red cape and black clothes. He opened his thin lips to breath, not allowing the children to say anything. He moved a little bit right and let them in by showing inside with his hand slowly.  
They started to walk through the hall without saying anything. They felt the pressure in their chests. Jisung wanted to hold Jaemin but he felt so awkward and panicked in front of one of the masters, eyeing them with his filthy little eyes.   
Jaemin stopped and turned back his face to him.   
Yet again, he didn't let him speak and opened his mouth.  
"Where are the others?" His voice was cold and not enthusiastic as if he already knew the story.   
"They should arrive in an hour. They are coming by car."   
"All of them?  
"Yes all of them."  
"Good."  
"But one of them is so sick and needed to be cured immediately as soon as they arrive otherwise he will not likely wake up."  
"I thought Jungwoo was there." He finally closed the door slowly.  
"Yes sir but he forced himself so much i-"  
"WHY YOU ALL HAVE TO BE SUCH SCANTS?" He shouted at their face.   
Jisung thought he is may start to cry and faint at any moment. He was shaking tried to keep eye contact because that's what he was taught to do.   
They kept the silence for a little more and then it was broken again.  
"I will take care of him."  
"Okay, sir. Thank you." Boys both bowed their heads down.  
"Jaemin."   
"Yes, sir."  
"We don't allow you to use your earring in here anymore. You can only use it outside and in the ceremonials now on."   
"Yes, sir. I will take off immediately in the room."  
"Okay go to your rooms now."  
"Thank you sir." They both bowed their heads down and waited for him to leave.   
After a couple of seconds, they raised their heads and looked at each other with sulky eyes. They both leaned against each other. Jaemin patted Jisung's head softly.  
"Let's go." Jaemin said and hold Jisung's hand.   
They both approached Jaemin's room.  
"Park Jisung."  
They quickly turned their heads in the direction of the sound and found him standing in front of them.  
"Everybody stays in their own room."  
Jisung shuddered with fear. It was the most disgusting thing in the whole world masters saying his name. He hated being called by them.   
"Yes, sir. I was just going there." His voice trembled and cracked.   
Without another word, he rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the hall and disappeared.  
Jaemin tried to comfort him by hugging him but Jisung only looked at his face for a second and went to his room quickly.  
Jaemin closed the door. His roommate was there. He was reading a book and he didn't raise his head when Jaemin came in.  
He laid on his bed and watched the ceiling.   
ıt was hard to be humiliated. It was even harder to be humiliated by someone you loved. But the hardest thing was not being able to comfort someone you loved while he was terrified.  
"I am going to sleep until dinner. Don't forget to take off your earring. Uh. I'm fine. See you."  
He took off his earring and got up. He opened the closet and changed his clothes.   
He sat back down and watched his roommate.  
He was reading a green-covered book and taking notes. He was a young boy like him but compared to him they had completely different personalities. Jaemin thought they could make a great team in the tests but there wasn't any opportunity before.   
They were not so close to each other but there was no distance also.   
"How are you Jeno?"  
"Fine. How are you?"  
"Not so good actually. Are you in a bad mood? What are you doing?"  
He stopped and curled the edge of the page and closed his book. Turned towards to Jaemin's bed.  
"Things are not going well actually."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The last test was not so good, for everyone."   
"I heard there were no casualties. What happened?"  
"Actually nothing. There was no accident or injuries, you know..."   
He got up and sat over Jaemin's bed. Jaemin neared his head towards him and raised his eyebrows in order to show he is curious.  
Jeno started to whisper. "They made us duel each other on the last test. It was okay. Everybody acted defensively rather than attacking right. It felt like we're just casually practicing-"  
"How were the others? I mean Taeyong Hyung and Ten Hyung?"  
"All of them. All of them were bonafide."  
"So what happened?"  
"Master's were not satisfied with the results. They forced us to be harsher. Since the death of Hansol hyung, I think everybody is changed. No one actually tried harder then they stopped the test. They threatened to fight us to death if we didn't listen."  
"Wha-"  
"Then Kun hyung wanted them to summon creatures to fight against rather than making us fight each other. Everybody agreed but they just got more mad. Then Ten hyung said he was not going to die just like this and he wanted the others to really fight with him."  
"Who? Who accepted it?"  
"Yuta hyung. You should've seen this Jaemin. They were both fought until they felt into the ground. At first, Yuta hyung got him really bad. Then suddenly Yuta hyung paralyzed and fell. But he got no energy to cast a spell to him so he just went and kicked his face and won. But he fell off next to him. He was bleeding and Yuta hyung was motionless. they made us bow in order to show them our respect. They said they just became our saviors and they took them to the roof. After a couple of days later, they came back with no wounds, no bruises. Then that night Masters called us to the lower level, to the practice hall."  
"Night?"  
"I don't know it was after dinner, like 9 PM or something. Anyway. They warned us about being more loyal and obedient. He said beforehand that the test would be much more challenging and that everyone should take responsibility for the last failure. Kun hyung rejected their threats and he tried to protect our rights. And then, and then, the masked one snapped his finger and Kun hyung slammed into the ceiling. After he fell to the floor again, he pulled him towards himself and pointed at him. Then he slapped him and repeated his words. Johnny hyung took him upstairs. Nobody made a single sound and everyone went back to their beds. But there is more, they forbid me to use my glasses in the base. They are so strict and sore. I am so scared Jaemin."  
Jaemin had a hard time finding something to say. He had difficulty choosing his words and digesting the thing that he heard.  
"How is Kun hyung now?"   
"He was so angry but I think he is fine now."  
"I- I can't believe they are so mad and they are abusing us."  
"They murdered one of us Jaemin. I want this to end as soon as possible. I don't want my glass or any additional powers, I want to live like every normal person."  
"Me too."  
"How was the mission?"  
"It was okay. It was hard at first because we needed to find them before the others. When we came there the windows were opened but there was no one but Mark and Doyoung. We locked everything and it was just right."   
"I'm glad you made it."  
"What if we couldn't?"  
"That's not important now."   
"You are right."   
After a five second silence, Jeno went back to his bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I was reading theories about defense against the dark arts."  
"Theory book?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you think it's helpful?"  
"No. But I don't know what to do."  
"It's so unlucky that you missed the classes. This is so unfair."  
"I know. And I know If they make us fight against each other again I know I can't beat anyone."  
"Don't be desperate Jeno. Tomorrow we will practice with Jisung all day. Come join us, it will be more helpful than reading books."  
"I don't know them so much. Wouldn't be a problem?"  
"Of course not. Don't worry about that. They like you."  
"Oh okay then. Thank you."  
Jeno turned back into his books and Jaemin leaned against the wall.  
"Jeno."  
"Hm?"  
"Did they forbid others to use their belongings?"   
"No, it's only me. It is so annoying. I don't even know why."  
"Maybe I do."  
"What?"  
"When Jisung and I came here, half an hour ago, they forbid me using my item too."  
"Oh. So what's your point?"  
"You see behind the walls, I hear people behind the walls. They didn't allow Jisung came into our room. They want us to fight against each other, they don't want us to connect and develop strong bonds."  
"Well, they are very successful."  
"We are strong, we have all kinds of powers. We are the heirs, they are only disciples who can make ordinary magic. Why don't we just kill them and run away instead of living in fear of dying?"   
"No Jaemin don't say things like that. Please don't"  
"We cannot gang up on them because of our fear and opposition to each other. That's a manipulation."  
"They may be listening Jaemin please just-"  
"See that's the problem."  
Jeno shook his head to the left to show his disapproval.   
Jaemin nodded with a little smile. He knew Jeno was not completely wrong and he had his own reasons to be afraid. Everyone did.  
"I will take a shower."  
"Okay."

TAEIL POV

-Chenle fell asleep. Mark and looking out of the windows and Taeil was driving. They all looked cloudy and calm. He looked serious and careful. The most tired one was him but he had some cloudy thoughts in his head too. The thoughts that make him more restless than his physical exhaustion. In the deep down there, he was anxious because of the center. Because of the people living there. He started to talk in his head with himself.-

It was all fun in the beginning. It was all butterflies and pixie dust and love songs that I sang for him. Because in the beginning, I never thought about the end. Even we were afraid and alone, we were alone together. In the beginning, I never thought about that kind of love slowly dying, because it burned so brightly at the start. We found each other such in a hopeless place. We found each other in a place that we appointed for someone's cult. We were afraid, but we were afraid together.  
I never saw it's coming. The day where everything changed. The day the flame flickers in the moonlight. And the day that my love started to decay and grow weary.  
 I watched how he soaked the pain all by himself, pushing me away and losing his interest. I forgot to know how to act, or what to say. Because in all honesty, I never thought that this would ever happen.   
I never thought.   
Why?   
I couldn't ever picture that our love ever breaking down into dust. Because, in the beginning, it all seemed so good. And it was beautiful. In the beginning, it was huge hugs, long kisses, and never-ending conversations, even though he didn't know my language, we spoke the same language every time. Trust was our language. In the beginning, it was drawn out gazes, hand-holding and strolls through the coach. Showing each other our freaky tricks, teaching them to each other. In the beginning, it was the kind of magic that no one knows in that place. It was a spell that only love can make you. It was pure, innocent, and full of passion. It was beautiful.   
But at a certain point, our magic begins to fade. And it’s not the honeymoon phase wearing off. It’s love wearing off.  
You know why it happened.  
You know it.  
No.  
I don't know why it’s happening or how to fix it. And sometimes, I fell like I won’t be able to fix it at all.   
Pretending like that I did not know the reason only made me suffer in agony more. I knew we were in a bad situation at the base. We were so tired. But there was the guy. There was the new guy who came fully-potentially knew all the spells that I couldn't even imagine. He was also close to the leaders. He was so strong and I was not.  
He was the reason.  
I was ready to fly away with my baby and hide in his veil, using the cube revoking the time as much as I can no matter what. We hoped together but he discovered more hopeful hopes with him. And honestly, I never blame him.  
Talking became a chore, laughing became forced, and smiles became fake.   
And you won’t understand it at all.   
You won’t get how it got to this point.  
How could something so beautiful turn to something that is damaged and broken?   
How could something so pure turn into ripped up hearts?   
How did they make us like that? And that's how we started to be strangers.   
It can’t be understood. It can’t be explained. Because when your bestest friend in life turns into a stranger, any logic that you have goes out the window.  
Always blamed me for being so damn weak that he couldn't feel safe with me. I always blame myself for being so desperate to make him seek another way out.  
I never forget the trepidation in his eyes when they killed Hansol for being disobedient and saw how he cried till morning.  
All he was saying was Chinese.  
He spoke in Chinese all night in his nightmares.  
And finally, he stopped speaking with me.  
When you become strangers with someone who used to know you like the back of their hand, nothing will make sense anymore.  
In the following days, I couldn't believe he joined the preachers with the Japanese guy. Even if I knew the only thing he wants was just be free of all of this terror, I never could trust him again after he asked me to join them.  
I wish I could say that there’s some huge lesson that can come from broken love. But the truth is, when your best friend and your lover become someone who you don’t know anymore, your heart will shatter as it has never done before. And you will be in pieces, because the one thing that you had to hold onto, is now, someone you can never count on again.  
You won’t ever understand it. You won’t ever fully heal from it. Because a loss like that is something you can never get back. A loss like that is death. A death of somebody that used to mean the world you. And it’s the death of somebody who used to be your best friend.  
And now we are just strangers in the same dorm. Now, we are just strangers that will never meet.  
Sometimes I desperately miss the first time we become strangers, not the second one. It's just sadly funny that we talked everything till the morning lights every night when we first met. But now we don't even know how to say "hey" after five months.  
It’s funny how things never really turn out the way you thought they would. Reality is different from our expectations, and most of the time that doesn't really bother us.  
I believed he would love me for the rest of his life, as I will love him for the rest of mine, we will escape from this crap together and we wouldn't care anyone. But that wasn't -- isn't -- the case.  
Every time I saw him with the Japanese guy I didn't know what to do. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to think. I didn’t know how to stand. I didn't know if I should keep my hands inside or outside of my pockets.  
A part of me that he is dying.  
I wish I could tell myself which part that is, but I haven’t yet been able to pin it down. But you'll know you're a different person than you were an hour ago.  
The problem is that you don’t want to be different. You don’t want to change. You don’t want a different life. All I want is to turn back time and figure out a way to make things work. But I can’t.  
I feel so lost.   
I should take care of the boys. Now that's the thing that I only trying to have. They were so little and so young that aches my heart deeply. They shouldn't witness all of these crap. When they said they found the guys and reached them. I pitied myself again.  
Even if I'm the eldest, sometimes their courage amazes me and makes me think that a coward like me do not deserve to be trusted and loved at all. He had every right to be safe and try to be safe.  
I never blame him.  
Does he wonder how I am?  
What if he doesn't want to see me there.  
What does the Japanese guy think about me?  
What if I kill him?  
No.

"Guys.-" His voice cracked and he cleared his voice.  
"Guys. We are arriving so get ready."  
"What do we do with the luggage?" Asked Jungwoo.  
"Chenle! Hey." Taeil slowly took off his earphone.  
"Hm?"  
"We arrived. You should take the stuff from the trunk."  
"Uh. Okay." He wiped his mouth with his arm.  
"Guys I wanna say something." Said Jungwoo.  
"What is it?" Taeil checked him from the mirror.  
Everybody eyed him making it awkward for him.  
"I... I am being absorbed in my thoughts these days and also I am dreaming both when sleeping and awake. I guess I will have a vision soon so... please try to be around me. If I say and nobody hears it would be a pity..."   
"It's okay Jungwoo. You are a part of the team since we went there. You will never be alone and we will definitely hear your prophecy." Taeil assured him while parking the car.  
"Yeah, it's okay Jungwoo hyung."   
"Thank you, guys."   
They all got out of the car.  
"Wait."   
"What?" Asked Taeil.  
Chenle took his wand from his backpack and waved it towards the guy who is hardly being carried by his friend.   
Mark felt the weight in her arms lighten. Lighten and completely flew away.  
"Oh, nice." Said Jungwoo and smiled at the boy.  
"Why didn't you think about this at first?" Chenle asked mischievously and boasted.  
"Why with the wand though?" Taeil asked to him.  
"It helps me to focus on. I'm old school." He whined.   
They both approached the door with their bags slowly.   
They were in front of the door, anxiously looking at each other. Jungwoo came lastly and they were ready to Mark's hair stood on the back. All their stuff was on their hands. It felt as if they are uninvited guests. Mark bit his cheeks inside his mouth anxiously. Checked everyone for the last time, he thought so. Chenle's hair messed up while he was sleeping. His eyes were swollen. Taeil looked fine compared to one hour ago. Mark could say he was even excited now.  
Jungwoo, holding Doyoung seemed soft and vulnerable, as always. But Mark knew that he was good at masking his feelings and there was a lot to learn about him which probably impossible, he thought.   
Lastly, he looked at his friend. His body was stiff and cold. Mark held his hand, touched his broken nail and bruises.  
Then the door opened.  
There were five people standing in front of them like a cone.   
They looked big, very big. Even if they were nearly at the same height as him. They looked bigger than everyone.  
Maybe, Mark, he was the one looked very small.  
They were all wearing, red and black cloaks. Their skin looked like the purest tone of the white.  
The man at the very front opened his arms. But this was not a welcoming gesture. The man implied everyone they should get back silently.  
The man took one step towards them which required everyone to get back, except Mark.  
They came face to face.   
This was the moment that Mark felt the most defenseless.  
The man's arms were still open. He eyes Mark and opened his lips.  
But he did say nothing. He just took one step again.  
And hugged Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story will not only live in my head... Thanks for reading


	5. Every room has a different story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get together

It was a shock for Mark to be welcomed like this. 

He actually never expected a welcome. He didn't know how to respond to a hug coming from a cold outsider. An outsider that he scared to be faced. While he was in the arms of the long-haired cold man, he saw the other leaders' faces smiling except one of them. He had his cape on and look down to the ground. The leader that hugged him took a step back and directly faced with him. 

Welcome, Mark. We, finally be completed with you. Let's come inside. He smiled.

Chenle and Taeil were not interested in actually. They were more worried about Doyoung rather being interested in a welcome. 

Yet, Jungwoo's eyes were fully open and focused on the interaction. He felt something coming out from his throat and gulped. 

They all walked inside. 

"I am aware of the situation of our new friend. No need to worry Mark. We knew that you have a very long-lived friendship. I will personally take care of him. May I please Jungwoo?"

But Jungwoo was not there. He was holding Doyoung with all his power, tightly. His eyes were ice-cold, staring at them with no words. 

"May I?" Now, his voice tone was deeper and rough which made Jungwoo turn back to reality again.

"Oh, okay," said Jungwoo.

"Your favor." The old guy said.

The old man waved his hand in the air and Doyoung released from Jungwoo's arms, floating in the space.

"Let's go upstairs with newcomers. You guys deal with their packages then go to your rooms. We forbade meetings before dinner. It's our new policy, please do follow." The old man ordered.

Mark, Doyoung, and the other five leaders left them and went upstairs.

"I will take their stuff with me and place Mark's to the next bed. When he's out he can stay with Johnny and when Doyoung wakes up he can stay with you Jungwoo." Taeil said.

"Oh, okay." Jungwoo was pensive. 

"Umm, hyungs... I'm going to my room then. See you later." Said Chenle and left with his stuff.

"I'm going to sleep until dinner, see you soon Jungwoo," Taeil said.

"Uh... Taeil hyung?" Jungwoo stopped him.

"Yes?" Taeil answered.

"Can you please stay with me today?" Jungwoo said. This was an expected request from him.

"Uhm, It is not possible at this point at all," Taeil said.

"But I feel like it's soon and if I forget what it is, it would be a waste," Jungwoo whined. This time, Jungwoo was waiting for something. Something big.

"You heard him right?" Taeil sighed and his voice was more serious.

"Yes but, it's so soon and I'm not really feeling really well, please," Jungwoo begged.

"I wish I could help with you Jungwoo but I'm afraid this is best for everyone in here. We shouldn't break the rules for anyone's sake." Taeil tried to be realistic with him.

Jungwoo smiled, but didn't mean to smile. He knew that it was a must to have a companion for vital reasons with him no matter what. But exceptionally he wanted that companion to be Taeil. But he realized this was too much to ask for anyone, especially for him. 

"It is so polite of you to care about everyone, well then, I will try to see about it myself." His voice about to crack but Taeil didn't sense it.

"You did well Jungwoo. Go and rest some." Taeil touched his shoulder to show affection and left him.

Jungwoo waved his hand at him and started to walk slowly to his room. He heard the door shut and his face faded. His eyes dropped and his lips curled. 

No one saw his sour face and he knew no one will ever see it. He wiped his tears and locked his door. He changed his clothes and washed his red face. He opened his drawer and took his video camera. He placed it to his desk where it can record him while sleeping and started to record. He drank a glass of water and buried himself in his soft pillow.

Time was not able to stop, even for Taeil, that everybody was anxious about the upcoming test. Maybe some of them were more anxious then the others and maybe some of them were not even anxious about anything anymore, at all. And some people worried about others than they worried about themselves. 

*

Johnny had walls, both physical and mental. His worries locked him in his room. He started to stay away from the things that he actually loves. Connections did shake his intimacy, so he disconnected.

On the other room, Ten, he freshly showered. Laying on his bed with his towel still water drops on his skin and hair soaking his sheets without no care. Empty thoughts galloping in his mind. He closed his eyes and put his left hand on his chest to the place where he can count his own heartbeats. 

He gulped. He could feel the rhythm is pacing and his breath is sharpening. He moved his right hand slowly on the towel. 

He found the right spot where he could fasten his heartbeats. He started to rub up and down slowly and slowly.

Then he opened his eyes and got up.

He tightened his fist and punched the bed angrily. He stood up and the towel fell down. He opened his wardrobe and chose soft blue underwear with black shorts and a white shirt. As the sheets soaked all the water dripping from his body, he wore his fresh clothes. 

His room was surprisingly messy and untidy. But he knew where all his stuff is. He opened the drawer and took out a pack. It was a bag of cat food. He filled the bowl and opened the window. 

A cat immediately got inside and dug in with the point of Ten. 

He petted the cat while it was eating. It was a black cat with yellow eyes. It looked like any stray one but it was special. 

Ten watched it eat and the cat approached him to snuggle. Ten scratched its tummy and murmured a song while the cat enjoying his time. Then a while after, Ten approached its ears and blew tenderly. Cat looked at his eyes and focused on him for a second. 

"Go." Ten said. 

The cat jumped to the window and looked back at its owner. 

"See you tonight baby, be careful." Ten said.

And then the cat left.

*

Different relationships were visible in the base. Apart from his familiar and himself, there was a guy who talks with his book.

In another room with Taeil, who spent his whole day while trying to get along with his book.

Taeil woke up from his sleep for dinner. Even if he ate a couple of hours ago, his body was consuming everything. Because lately, he used so much power that he shouldn't use. 

He checked the clock and realized he still have half an hour to sleep and it sounded nice. 

But he realized the guy sitting on the chair who is writing something, watching it erased and writing on it again.

"What's going on Heachan?" Taeil asked with a low voice. 

"Ah, good morning hyung." He said and turned back to write.

"What is up to?" Taeil rubbed his eyes and asked him again. 

"If you are that curious come and see hyung." The little one was teasing as always.

Taeil got up and stretched his body. Then moved towards Haechan. 

"Show me." the older one was curious. Because he sometimes thought if is there an answer to how they can get rid of the stuff that knots their faith and here is this book.

Heachan raised his hands up where Taeil is standing above him and rubbed his chin while talking about how his swollen face is cute and Taeil tried to avoid this unnecessary affection.

"Just do it Haechan, stop goofing around." He said.

"Ugh okay okay," Haechan grumbled. And pulled himself towards the table and started to write.

 

_ How to get away from here? _

Heachan wrote and the writing went out.

_ Is there another way to get rid of this? _

Haechan wrote again and the writing is wiped out again.

_ Does Taeil hyung still love Winwin hyung? _

Writing is wiped out and then a new one appeared. 

" _ Yes." _

 

"What is this?" Taeil asked. He was smiling nervously, disturbed.

"I can't make this book work. This is what it is. It only answers weird questions." Heachan was not happy, he already knew this answer.

"Can I ask a question?" Taeil was even more curious.

"No, you can't of course." Haechan was protective. 

"Then u can ask for me, right?" 

"No, I will not." He was snappish.

"Why though?" Taeil started to feel exhausted because of the kid's manner but he knew that Heachan was only mischievous.

"Wrap time back 6 months and make us run away, if you do this I will let you ask questions." Haechan said.

"You can't imagine how much I wanted this but I just can't" Taeil's tone was serious now.

"Ah okay, shoot me a question, just one." Haechan said.

"Uhm, actually I don't know. Ask how to get rid of the items." 

Heachan wrote it down.

It wiped out.

"Okay, okay one more time, just give me another chance." Taeil begged like a puppy.

"You know my head hurt if I ask so much and it's already beyond so much." Haechan said.

Taeil looked into his eyes and said please.

"You supposed to be the elder one. Ugh, I'm too good." Haechan was convinced.

"Ask how to break the bound rather than getting rid of," Taeil said.

So Haechan wrote it down and the answer came. They are both shocked and excited because the never solved the book's logic.

Haechan read the answer out loud.

" _ Haechan, take your eyes out from their sockets. Cut your hands off. You will know. _ " 

They looked at each other and Taeil shook his head. 

"Is this a riddle?" Taeil was confused. 

Haechan read the answer silently again. Then he closed the book and got up. 

"I don't know, I had enough today and I am so hungry let's go and eat." 

"We still have time, I will take a shower." Taeil said and went to the bathroom.

*

In another room, 2 guys laying on their beds. They are both looking at the ceiling. One of the guy's eyes were shining. 

The other one staying on the top of the bunk. Looking at the space as if something really exciting happening. 

They both started to laugh but they still watching the air. The guy on the top of the bunk opened his arms and held his breath. He straightened himself up looked down and random places in the room with no meaning and laid back. The other one also looking at his surroundings but he seemed busy somehow, his eyes changing colors continuously. They both looked as if they are buzzed.

"Hyung, it started to feel dizzy." said the guy who lays on the bottom bed.

"It's okay Lucas. Thank you it was so funny." Said the other guy.

"I need my glasses." The colorful eyed guy got up and removed his contacts. 

"Is it bad?" The guy in the bed asked, looking down.

"Not as bad as the last time but it is still bad." He answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't force yourself this much just for fun. We can play games or something." While saying this he straightened himself and checked the mirror on his left.

"It's okay. It is endurance practice for the tests. I want to improve myself." Lucas said. 

The other guy was still looking at the mirror, wordless. He seemed focused. 

"Your glasses, you should check under the bunk." He said. 

"Oh, they must be fallen while we are playing." Lucas said and found them.

"Thanks, hyung," Lucas said.

Taeyong put the mirror where it was hanging and pulled the sheet over it. 

"What time is it?" Taeyong asked.

"It is dinner time. I'm starving." Lucas yawned. 

"Already? I am not hungry though." Taeyong said and stopped.

"Let's go anyway. We can hang with others." He added.

*

"Drive." He said.

One of the dogs growled at the backseat.

"I said drive." Said the younger person.

And he put his hands on the steering wheel. Turned his pale face towards the boy who sits on the next seat.

"Turn the key and step on it." The younger boy said impatiently. 

"Why someone is sitting on the car outside?" Winwin's voice cracked.

"Oh, look at that. How do you see outside?" The other guy on the backseat asked?

Winwin felt under too much pressure. His eyes started to get burnt. 

"I just see him." He answered without any impression. Suddenly that person kicked the car from the top of it. Winwin jumped from fear on his seat. With his leap, dogs are stressed and started to bark at him.

Who were these guys? How he was captured? Why he was under a spell that blocks his movements? 

He scared to hell but had to stay still. He already started crying without a sound, only sharply breathing. 

The other two guys burst into laughter because of his expressions. He tried to force the door which is locked, he tried to reach his handphone, but it was all in vain. 

He thought if only Yuta was here... If only Yuta had seen him in this situation these pricks would never walk properly again. 

The guy who is on the car dangled his legs to front windows. 

"Drive." the younger boy said and cleared his throat.

Winwin took a deep breath and started the engine and chose the pedal that he believed the one will be moving the car. 

Luckily, the car started to move and he heard the guy giggling from the backseat. 

They were on a free road in a rural area. There were mountains which made him feel the world is limited. They were in the middle of a forest road where there were no houses or people to cry for help. He didn't know where his handphone is. 

His sweat made the steering wheel wet. His hands were slippy and he held the wheel with his whole power. 

He had been driving on the free road for 5 minutes, but he felt as if it was 2 hours in the middle of nothing. But on the road, he saw someone running across the way. 

"You see him right?" The boy next to him asked.

Winwin said nothing, hoping to attract his attention but he was too fast. 

"Run over him." The boy said and laughed.

"No, no I can't do it," Winwin answered his voice cracked, he didn't expect this. How could he?

"Do it." the boy said. His voice was cool and serious.

Winwin heard the growl of the dogs from the back and he thought it will either himself or a random person. 

He started to cry loudly and he stepped on the gas powerfully. He was continually blinking in order to clear his vision. His face was wet and fully red. 

The guy on the road realized the car and moved a little right. But this was not enough.

Winwin didn't hold himself back and just did what was told.

The guy on the road was running now. Winwin didn't know what he felt or how he looked at that moment. But he understood it well. 

Boom.

He bumped into the guy he didn't know with the demand of the guy he didn't know. 

The man was thrown away and lying on the road in a pond of blood.

The car was stopped. 

Winwin stopped.

Nobody was there except Winwin now.

He stared at the body laying on the ground with empty eyes for a very long time.

Time was stopped and everything made no sense.

Then the door unlocked. That was the thing that made him wake up from his void.

He wiped his face with his shirt, all wet.

He opened the door and took a deep fresh breath then headed towards the body laying on the ground.

Where were the guys in the car? What happened to the guy sitting on the car? Where was he? What was happening?

Finally, he approached the bloody corpse and check on him hopelessly. The body was covered in the muddy, darkest tone of red, even black blood with all dirt from the road and leaves with bugs already. 

He approached to see it closely and closely.

Winwin held his breath and tried to see corps' face.

But the dead body straightened up and hold his arms easily and drop him off guard. Winwin screamed and throw himself.

"Winwin! Winwin! Relax, calm down baby, calm down." The body said still holding him. 

Winwin screamed again and tried to escape from it but there was a wall on his left.

"It's me, baby look at me. Calm down." The body was repeating these words while holding him. And then, the body held him from his back with his left hand and pulled Winwin over to his chest. Surprisingly, the chest was soft and warm. 

The body held Winwin's head and made him look at himself. 

Winwin stopped and locked into the body's eyes.

The body was not there anymore.

"Yuta?" Winwin said soaked in sweat.

"Yeah, calm down." Seeing Winwin, letting his stiffness by realizing everything was a nightmare, Yuta pulled him towards himself and hugged him. Winwin was still in shock.

He was soaked in his sweat and his eyes were still teary. 

Yuta straightened him on the bed and gave him water on the drawer next to the bed.

For Winwin, this situation was becoming more usual day by day. However, this didn't change the difficulty of it.

He breathed deeply and let Yuta wipe his sweat. This made him feel timid, timid than ever.

"I'm fine, It's fine." He said. 

"I saw the same dream again." He added.

"It's okay, I know," Yuta said and kissed his forehead again.

"Do you want to tell what did you see?" He asked.

"What time is it?" Winwin gulped and said.

"They just called us to dinner," Yuta answered.

"Okay, let's go then." Winwin got up.

"I'll tell you while eating." He added.

*

Mark went downstairs and followed the way as he was told and found the dining hall.

Mark took a seat and waited for a friendly face to come. He felt relieved after the speech he had made with the authorities. He thought his anxiety was pointless and all the mishaps happened before were just mishaps, nothing more, he hoped while scratching his palm. He wished to tell everything that happened to Doyoung as soon as possible. He wished that he won’t go crazy after hearing that agreeing to come here by his own free will. But there was no choice, that was the thing that Mark kept telling himself. There was no other choice to guarantee Doyoung’s health. No matter what, he knew Doyoung will understand. He was a sensible man but Mark always found him smarter than himself and Doyoung probably could bear more than him, he thought. But he also knew that he was ready to do everything for his dear friend, that was the reason they were there. Mark learned about the tests while talking to the person who took them. The next one was very soon and everybody will have a success opportunity as always, they said. There was nothing to worry about, that was the thing he hoped while scratching his palm. He eyed to the dining room while waiting for everyone. There was 3 long luxurious dining table which was ordered vertically across to big windows. Floor tiles were matte black with blood-red shaggy carpet on them. The room was nicely illuminated. Ancient-looking wall adornments were everywhere, even too much Mark could say. While he was gazing at the walls someone came in. Looking dandy and neat with casual clothes. He looked at Mark and he smiled awkwardly and bowed his head slowly. He approached Mark and sat down his next. He was still smiling but according to Mark's judgment, he looked as if he was being tortured by his existence. 

“I think you are the new one, right?” The guy’s voice was soft and tender as opposed to Mark’s expectation.

“Yes, yes I am.” He answered.

“Oh glad you’re here. We are expecting 2 more people then. How nice, thank you for coming willingly.” The guy was smiling with his whole heart Mark could say. He didn’t want to be sure if it’s real or not yet. 

“Didn’t your friend agreed to come?” The guys sighed.

“They said, they will bring 2 friends soon.” It was clear that the guy didn’t want to be here also. 

“We did bring him too. But... he is sick and... he’s being cured right now... so, you are right.” A crooked smile from Mark ended his careful words. It was important to balance the information that he gave and not to act grumpy. He wanted to know about the guy even if he didn’t care that much but rather than being questioned, it was safe to be a listener. 

“Oh, what happened? Is he here? Jungwoo could’ve helped him.” The guy said.

“Oh, It’s okay, It’s okay. The leaders doing their bests, Jungwoo already helped us.” Mark told him wishing he is not gonna ask more.

“Oh, masters... Good for him. I hope he gets well soon. What happened to him you said?” He asked what he wanna know implicitly.

“I... didn’t say. Cuz I really don’t know he’s resting I think...” Mark sighed.

“Oh, by the way, I’m Kun,” the guy said and raised his hand to shake.

“Oh, I am Mark.” The shook hands.

The name was familiar. He didn’t remember the name Kun before but he was sure that Taeil mentioned him before. It was a relieving moment for Mark to know that he is talking with a possible-friend. He felt the temperature was falling. 

At that moment he heard two guys chatting and laughing. And they were approaching the dining hall.

“Seems like people are coming,” Kun said. His face went down as if he knew who is coming and didn’t happy with that. 

“Have you met anybody except me?” Kun asked. 

“Yes, I mean I only met Taeil, Jungwoo, and those couple boys and the other goofy talkative one....” Mark felt ashamed for forgetting their name and he was about to apologize but Kun laughed. 

“This is a very good first impression of him, you summarized him.” Mark smiled at him too. Kun really felt like a nice guy to him. 

“Yeah, yeah, him. Are you guys close?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, yeah...” Kun paused. 

“They are my fate family,” Kun said with a sincere smile. 

While they were talking the other two guys came into the room. But they didn’t interact with them and passed trough their table to the next one. 

“While we are eating, I will tell about everyone okay? So you will be one step ahead.” Kun touched Mark with his elbow. 

Mark smiled. “Okay, that’s cool.” 

“Who are those then?” Mark asked.

“Oh, no not yet.” Kun checked his surroundings to see if they heard Mark.

“They can intuit now, wait until everyone came,” Kun said.

“Uhmm, what do you use?” Kun asked.

“Sorry, what?” Mark didn’t get the question.

“Your special item. What is it?” Kun asked. Mark’s smile faded slowly. Why he didn’t have anything? He mentioned this to the leaders but they said it’s okay but it was a maggot eating him inside. 

“I... don’t have one actually.” He answered straight. 

“What do you mean?” Kun asked.

“I mean I don’t have one.” Mark started panicking again.

“Oh, you mean you use a mental ability? Two of us are like you then.” Kun said.

Mark only wanted to say no. Just no. He never used any special item to use magic or any immaterial power. He was just an ordinary warlock as he never ever wanted to be. 

“I have a strong feeling for you. You have something very strong, it affects my crown’s aura.” Kun said. 

Mark was a little annoyed by his insistence. Yet he thought there was nothing to hide. He was brought here. So there shouldn’t be a mistake. Also, he was not able to die, that was the thing. But this was not a thing that he would like to share willingly.

“Uh... I really don’t use magic... not even my daily life. It was a surprise for me too... so. Sorry I have no idea.” Mark said.

Kun was shocked by Mark’s words. Magic was a need for living for him. Like water, like taking a breath, magic was an inevitable part of his life. It even sounded ironically funny for him. But he approached emphatically to the situation. He knew so much people that hated magic in their life. Even here, even with privileged wizards, they, some even disgusted, hated being here and being one of them.

“It’s okay Mark, masters can show you.” Kun smiled at him sincerely. Mark smiled too.

“What your crown does?” Mark asked. 

Kun was about to open his mouth but a very loud shout entered the dining hall. 

“Kun Omma!” It was no one but Chenle interrupting them without hesitation. Kun closed his eyes but couldn’t help his laugh. 

“I said, father, you can say father!” They hugged each other for a second and Chenle sat down. 

“You met with Mark hyung already?” Chenle joined their conversation. 

“Yes, I have just met him,” Kun said.

“Mark hyung have you settled yet? Which room do you stay?”

“Oh, I haven’t. I have just learned I will stay with Johnny but they let me stay with Doyoung till he wakes up.” Said Mark smilingly.

“Oh, where is Doyoung hyung?” Chenle asked.

“Laying on the restroom, upstairs,” Mark said.

“Wow, and you will stay there?” Chenle was inquisitive for some reason.

“Yes, next to him. Why are you asking this.. in that way tho... I mean, you seem shocked... That’s why am I asking...” Mark said.

“It’s forbidden,” Chenle said.

“What’s forbidden!” Mark asked.

“We are not allowed to go upstairs normally,” Kun said. 

“Why is it?” Mark asked suspiciously.

“Because they live there,” Chenle said.

“Yeah!” Kun said. His eyes were fully open. 

“You can’t even open the door.” Chenle laughed. 

While they were talking Jisung and Jaemin came together. 

Jaemin cut their words saying “Hellooo!!” and Jisung waved his hand. When they approached the table Jisung did bring the next seat closer to his seat and the couple sat together. Everybody on the table bowed to welcome them. 

“One time, I tried to open it but it electrocuted me. That was strong.” Chenle added.

“Do they that know you tried to break in?” Mark asked.

“It didn’t matter at that time. In the past, they were more flexible.” He explained.

“But they let us in. So we can’t expect to happen this right?” Mark was approaching logically.

“I guess this means more than that Mark. I know it’s kind of weird but this is a caste thing, it is symbolic and a fact.” Kun said. 

“W-what do you mean? I mean what is a caste?” Mark asked. 

While they were talking Johnny came into the hall and sat down to their table without saying anything. People didn’t mind him like it is a normal manner of him but Mark wanted to know who he is.

“It means we are lower than them, as we can not go there but only they live there.” Kun tried to explain.

“But the bad thing is, the caste system is a thing that destined to you. You can not change it, you can not level up. So this is why I tell you this is a big thing you are allowed to be here.” Kun added. 

Thereat Jeno sat down to their table and only bowed in order not to interrupt their conversation. After Jeno, four more guys came in and sat with other people. One of them was quite tall and handsome like a movie star and the other one, the other one just looked annoying and loud to Mark. And the other two looked so close to each other, assuming that they are a couple, long-haired one was patting the other one’s back. But he couldn’t check them well while Kun talking. With Jeno, there was only one seat left on the table and finally, Taeil came, first he stared at the other table with a neutral face then bowed to the people on his side and sat down. 

“Wait, wait but my friend is just sick and they want to keep him under control. I don’t think it’s more than that.” Mark was hesitant and even though that was ridiculous. 

“But we were electrocuted and burned only by pulling the door lock but you didn’t,” Kun said.

“I bet when Doyoung be discharged from there it will be the same for me,” Mark said.

“But you and-“ Kun couldn’t complete his words. Masters came to the dining hall. Everybody stood up so did Mark. Masters stopped at the center of the room and bowed down for them and the boys did the same then sat back. Masters sat down to another table far from the hall. 

Suddenly, Mark started to felt soft and peaceful. He inhaled the odor that getting closer and closer. Even he felt like he could feel right there. He took a comfy position so did everyone, every individual in the room looked calm, quiet and tranquilized except for Johnny. He looked tense and what was happening was not happening to him. And then someone came in. Everybody looked at him. He smiled and bowed to everyone. Even Mark, without knowing this person wanted to get to know him. No one in the room could deny his charm except Johnny. He was playing with his phone without looking at that man with a stone-cold face. 

The guy who just came in gazed through the tables and locked on the Johnny. He realized Johnny will not even be bothered to look at him and moved to the other table. 

He smiled at the masters and his eyes caught Mark. While walking towards an empty seat he kept sneering at him. Then the beautiful boy, Ten finally noticed Johnny’s eyes on him, blended with anger and disappointment. Ten knew this glance but he couldn’t still learn how to ignore it. Ten sat down and forced a smile to the others.  

The hall was crowded now, everybody chatting and watching videos while waiting for the meals. One of the masters got up and raised his hand. With this action, every kind of meal appeared on the tables. Endless types of beverages took place on the bars. 

“Attention please.” The master said. 

“Before starting your meal I would like to announce a couple of things.” He added and snapped his finger. Goblets appeared on the tables for every one filled with wine. Everybody turned towards him and watched him.

“First of all, I am really happy to say that 2 of our friends just today joined us. One of them, Mark, is now eating his first meal with us. How beautiful. I am toasting for them.” He raised his drink.

Then everybody raised their drinks. Mark felt so awkward and didn’t know what to do. 

“And our other fellow, Doyoung, is resting now but he will join us very soon. To celebrate the auspicious achievements on the mission of our friends, you are allowed to share rooms, no restrictions to use common hall and game room 7/24 until the next test. Enjoy your free time. Also, we will be helping your training with the lessons until the next test.” The master said.

Both groups were satisfied and happy with the things they heard. 

“And finally, we have one last mission for you.” The master said. Everybody shushed and tried to listen carefully. Missions were a way to escape from tests whether they fail or not. Everybody would be a volunteer but only a few will be chosen for the missions. They are mostly related to convincing people to come to the base. In the base, everybody was taken from their places accompanied by someone who is already being taken to there like Mark. 

“Since there is only one person left outside, it doesn’t require so much work since the person is a young boy and alone and so already decided who to sent to the mission.” The master said. The air in the room was tense. Everyone was waiting impatiently for the names.

“They are Taeil, Jaemin, and Winwin.” The master said. 

As usual, everybody applauded them. Winwin was smiling and was happy to be chosen. Taeil didn’t seem bothered and actually in deep down, he was anxious to be with Winwin. But Jaemin was not smiling and his face was cold as marble. Jisung was smiling and encouraging him by patting his back. But Jaemin was not happy about it and he knew Jisung was sad also. A million thoughts started to blow up in his mind. He wanted to be in the test with Jisung in order to be with him and protect him. Even if all his efforts, Jaemin knew Jisung was weak compared to the others and he didn’t want to be separated from him. He looked at Jisung. His eyebrows were down like a puppy. He put his forehead on Jisung’s neck and tried to wipe the negativity away. 

“Those who are chosen are will be going to China on the test day and be turning the day after with the boy. We will give your plane tickets and more information about Renjun later.” The master said. 

“Enjoy your meal.” He finalized his words.

Everybody started to eat with appetite and started to chat with each other. There were endless food options and Mark shocked but this.

“Wow, this meal is huge,” Mark said. 

“There’s no limit, you can eat anything you want,” Kun said and giggled.

“Are you ready?” Kun asked. 

“For what?” Mark asked while chewing his bun. 

“Friendly gossip,” Kun said.

“Oh true!” Mark smiled sincerely. 

“Well look at the thin guy at the end of the table. Do you see him?” Kun was talking in a low tone. 

“Yes,” Mark replied. 

“His name is Taeyong. He is a kind of leader, not an official thing but masters tell important things to him and he tells us. He is a kind bridge.” Kun said.

“Is he strong?” Mark asked. 

“Yeah but that is not the reason I think,” Kun answered.

“Umm okay.” Mark didn’t know what to say about this guy.

“He is trying to be nice to us but I think we are not his priority as a team, whatever, that is not a problem,” Kun said. It was obvious that it was disturbing Kun that Taeyong’s incapability of being a bridge between opposed people. 

“His belonging is a mirror. He can show your sickness by looking at the reflection of you in the mirror and he can find things by looking at it. I don’t know if there’s more but sometimes he just stares at it for hours.” Kun said.

“Well, this is creepy,” Mark said.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to get used to it,” Kun said.

“Look at the guy sits next to Taeyong. His name is Lucas. Taeyong’s roommate.” Kun said and stopped for a second while Mark eating.

“He is a little... dumb, I must say, but he is strong. They hang with the other so...” Kun added.

Mark swallowed and asked.

“What kind of thing is he using?” 

“Contact lenses,” Kun answered.

“Wow, these items are really across the board.” Mark was amazed.

“What it’s the purpose?” He asked.

“He blinds you by showing you something from his mind,” Kun said. 

“How exactly this happens? I, I couldn’t get it.” Mark said.

“Well, he changes your vision with another thing. You think you see everything properly but you only see illusions he shows you. It fools you.” Kun said.

“Wow, that’s dangerous,” Mark said. 

“Yeah, impressive. Look at the guy who is sitting next to him.” Kun said.

“Oh, he is the charming one. He looks angry tho.” Mark said.

“He is Ten. And you know why he is charming? He has a perfume bottle, when you smell his odor you will be charmed.” Kun said. 

“Oh, what is the, oh...” While Mark was talking Ten looked just right into his eyes with a fierce. He stood up and walked out of room flushing fire. 

“Did you think he heard us?” Mark asked. 

“I don’t know, it is possible,” Kun said but not bothered. 

“Look at the guy sitting in front of Taeyong,” Kun said.

Mark hummed to show he is following.

“His name is Yuta and the person next to him is Winwin. They are a couple now.” Kun said.

“It is obvious,” Mark said.

“Yuta is a cold person but when he is in the mood he is really good and caring. Winwin is quite shy you could say he is a little cold too but he is cutie type, he used to hang with us.” Kun said. 

“When he is not with Yuta then.” Mark tried to infer.

“Yeah, simply.” Kun didn’t belabor. 

“Items?” Mark asked.

“Winwin has an invisibility veil that when he’s using it you can’t even touch him. Yuta has a pen that he can draw on air. But don’t expect him to draw psychical things, it is abstract. There’s no limit of the things he can create, I think Yuta has the best gift.” Kun said.

Mark was discouraged after hearing these. Everybody had something. Everybody had something that is powerful and useful but he had nothing. 

“Look at the end of the table now,” Kun said.

Mark hummed twice.

“That guy’s name is Jaehyun.” 

Mark interrupted.

“I really don’t remember half of the names you know.” He said. 

Kun smiled and said, “You’ll learn it, it’s okay.” 

“Well Jaehyun has no item but he can control the light,” Kun said.

“Dude this is so unfair,” Mark said. 

“If it’s dark he is just a regular guy. Besides his power, he is really kind and reticent.” Kun said.

“But he is sitting with them.” Said, Mark.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Kun said.

“And the last guy over there is Haechan,” Kun added.

“He hangs with us but he doesn’t want to be cold or hot either, you know. He is just a brat hanging with everyone staying unbothered with anyone. I envy him sometimes.” Said Kun.

“He looks nerve-racking. What is his thing?” Mark said.

“He has a book that so-called the-book-that-knows-everything. He asks a question and the book answers.” Kun explained.

“Dude this is really scarily unfair.” Mark was getting angry. 

“But it is all full of nonsense and riddles, he generally doesn’t understand what it means,” Kun said.

“Hey Kun Omma!” Chenle shouted from the other side of the table.

“What are you guys talking about?” He stood up, seemed like already full, came and sit Kun’s lap. 

“What your crown does?” Mark asked.

“It...” Kun was about to talk but Chenle cut his words.

“Let me show you.” He said. 

Kun opened his palm and the crown appeared suddenly, it was a very fancy thing. He wore it and his eyes turned bright white for a second. This was already enough to impress Mark. 

Chenle pulled Kun’s hand and put it on the table. He took a knife and tried to stab Kun. Mark innately closed his mouth with his hands with shock. But nothing happened. The knife got broken and again Kun’s eyes shone bright white. 

“So...” Kun said. “That’s it.” He took off the crown and it disappeared from his hand.

“So you don’t take damage?” Mark said.

“I am invincible,” Kun said and smiled.

Mark’s mind blew off. Who were all these guys? Was he belong here seriously? 

“Wow.” He said. His words knitted in his throat. He felt like nothing. Maybe he was nothing. Nothing than a body even fails to die. 

“How about your friend?” Kun sighed. “What is his’ belonging?” He asked.

“Um... A bow tie. But I don’t know it’s purpose.” Mark said. He felt embarrassed. 

“It’s okay Mark. You guys are new here. We are here for a year nearly. It will be okay.” Kun felt how Mark feels and tried to assure him. Mark smiled at him but he felt something sour tingling inside of him.

While everyone was eating. Johnny stood up and left the room without saying anything.

He walked through the corridor and came to his room. But surprisingly he found his door open. 

"It is impossible," Johnny said to himself and he got in.

And he was right. His room was disorganized. 

"Someone..." He said. He was about to get mad and started to search the room. He was looking for something missing. Something worth to intrude. 

"But how?" He asked himself.

Everything he had was scattered around. He opened his drawer and he could tell that everything was been touched. 

"Why?" He asked himself.

"How?" He asked it again and again.

These were magical locks and it was impossible to open without permission.

"But most importantly, who?" He asked.

He thought about every individual who could do this. He tried to find a proper reason to do this. 

"Who was not eating today?" He asked himself. 

"Jungwoo?" He said.

He sat down to think a second. He put his hand on his head and just zoned out. 

Then, a bolt of lightning flashed his brain. 

Ten left the hall early.

Without hesitation, Johnny got out of his room hurriedly and came to Ten's. 

He knocked on the door very harshly, his heart was pumping with anger.

"What?" A voice from inside said.

"Open up," Johnny yelled the man in the room.

Without a sound, the door just opened and Ten stretched his head from the narrow gap.

"H- Hello..." He said. He was not waiting to see Johnny. His face was stone cold.

"Get out," Johnny said harshly.

"Dude, you haven't been talking with me then what is this attitude?" Ten asked with an annoyed face. 

"What were you doing in my room?" Johnny asked straightforwardly.

"Okay, cut the shit. I'll be sleeping." Ten said and tried to close his door but Johnny made him stop by preventing the door with his foot. He pulled Ten form his wrist and took him out.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop pulling me, Johnny!" Ten shouted and pulled his arm back.

"Will you release yourself if I come with you?" Ten asked furiously.

"Oh release you, you mean?" Johnny didn't hold back.

"Fine, release me. Just freaking show what you gonna show." Ten said and followed him.

They came to Johnny's room and he showed all the mess had been done by somebody.

"Have you been messing with me?" Johnny said fiercely.

"No, I didn't do that." Ten was confused and had no idea what happened.

"Have you been messing with me?" Johnny asked again.

"Have I been messing with you? Are you kidding me?" Ten said. He was angry and disappointed at the same time. He didn't want to be accused of something he didn't do.

"No, I'm not an idiot Ten." Johnny was about to burst.

"First, you attacked those guys next, you entered my room and rumble around? For what?" Johnny said.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything. Is it because you are pissed at me? I don't know." Ten raised his hands while saying this and found this situation absurd.

"Because I have so much on my plate, right now that I can't deal with you Ten." Johnny's words were harsh.

"Look, I did not do anything." Ten sighed.

"Tell me. What were you looking for?" Johnny smiled antipathically.

"I think you are completely fucking insane." Ten turned around.

"Excuse me?" Johnny started to hesitate but he knew Ten was smart, smarter than anyone he knows.

"I'm leaving." Ten said and approached the door.

"No, what did you say?" The taller one grabbed the other one's ankle.

"Let me fucking go. You are mad." Ten tried to pull himself back.

"You can not leave until you tell me what the fuck you were up to," Johnny said while holding the little one. 

"No, you do not get to talk to me like that you piece of shit." Ten shouted.

"I am your boyfriend. All I do is worry and defend you. And all these happen to us because you act diffidently," He breathed fiercely. 

"I am allowed to be upset too. I know this sucks. I know it is not what you wanted. But guess what? It's not what I want to do also, so grow the fuck up." Ten shouted.

He pulled Johnny's arm with his free hand. His hand was red and burning hot, he kept saying unclear words mutely so his hand burned more and more while he was pressing Johnny's arm. 

Johnny let his hand free because of the pain he couldn't handle.

He sighed angrily. 

Ten realized how tightly pulled his hand from the after hurt and bruise.

"Ten I-" Johnny hesitated.

"I hate you." Ten stopped a second after saying that. He kept his eye contact.

"All you do is put your shit on me. I could die and you don't even care. I barely survived in the last test and you haven't asked me one time if I'm okay." His voice cracked.

"You just left me and closed yourself in your room. You do not even care if I'm okay with anything." Ten's eyes were full. 

"Even I am hesitating while saying that I am your boyfriend." Finally, he flooded. But he quickly wiped his tears. 

"Ten." Johnny tried to talk with him.

"I didn't come to your room." Ten said.

He turned towards to door and took one step.

Then Johnny held his ankle again.

"I'm sorry, please don't go. Let's talk." Johnny said.

Ten ridiculed him and smirked in an antipathetic way.

"No, you are not sorry. You just pitied me because I've started to cry." Ten said.

"No." He shook his head.

"I can blow this room up Johnny, do not sympathize m-"

Johhny approached him and pulled the little one towards himself. Ten's body suppressed tenderly yet with a powerful urge. 

"Let me g-" Ten tried to avoid the contact but Johnny wrapped his body to little ones.

"Please, I feel so weak." Johnny said.

"I am nothing without you. Don't go." He added.

 At that time Ten realized even if he was so strong, he was also so defenseless and vulnerable in a way he couldn't control. This feeling hit him hard. He didn't want to feel strong which made him this weak. But he couldn't control it. His eyes were so open that they made them so heavy. So he closed them and let all the weight flow through. 

3 weeks. 

A very long 3 weeks passed without talking to him because of the reasons he didn't know. 

They were in the same building yet so far from each other. 

3 weeks without any touch and any word.

Ten was so angry. So sore that he just couldn't let this feeling go.

He held Johnny too and cried his heart out. He buried his face into the taller one's chest and wept.

Johhny pulled up Ten's face by his chin, looked into swollen eyes. His cheeks were cherry pink and wet. 

Ten also didn't hesitate to raise his head up to see his lover's face. He knew Johhny, he knew his puppy face which he uses when he feels guilty. But this was different, this time his face was begging for forgiveness so Ten waited for his apology. He just stared at Johnny with his empty eyes.

Johnny closed his eyes and slowly approached the little one's lips and gave him a little peck with doubt yet didn't pull himself back. 

Ten pushed his lips towards him but didn't do anything. He just felt the pressure of his lowers lips against his'. He didn't even believe how he missed the feeling of his breaths upon his face. 

Johnny kissed him again but this time he didn't hesitate. Ten wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and let him do what he was missing for weeks. 

After several soft smooches, Johnny grabbed Ten from his tighs and took on him on his lap and sat the bed. 

"I missed you so much," Johnny said.

Ten kept his arms wrapped around him and kept his lips rubbing over his lover's lips. He, hugging Johnny tightly, went in for a wild kiss, the sense of his stiff body felt so good and full. Johnny moaned into the hot mouth of the little ones. Their tongues danced together, creating a massive heat between them aggressively, as their saliva was running down their jaws. 

Johnny went down and his lips made finally made contact with Ten's neck, kissing and rubbing it as his hand moved to the Ten's shirt which he quickly took off it.

Smirking into the Ten's soft skin, Johnny pinched a hardened nipple, immediately getting a reaction.

"A- aah!"

Ten instinctively pressed his ass harder against Johnny as he cried out in pleasure. He was indeed claiming his boyfriend again. Ten, on the other hand, could not say that he minded this. If this was what it meant to be his, he would gladly become his without a second thought.

"Quite sensitive here, aren't we?" Johnny bit down on Ten's neck while flicking his finger across that extremely sensitive part of his chest repeatedly. Another cry. Johnny's teeth were definitely going to leave a mark. Ten was bound to discover that later.

"A- ah, Johnny-!"

Moaning his partner's name, he clenched Johnny's hair.

Johnny laid back to the bed. Ten on top of his, finally have time to open his eyes fully and saw Johnny's lips became purple.

He took of Johnny's belt with a little help and next his hoodie. 

He knew every inch of Johnny's body. But this was a new thrill for both of them. 

Ten started to re-explore the tall one's well-build torso with his tongue. He started from the neck and groaned as his scent melted his mind. Johnny was smelled like Ten's magic which he prepared for him months ago. 

The arousing scent covered all of his body and made Ten tremble with pleasure. 

He continued down to the tall one's chest. He started to suck the right nipple. Johnny who entwined his arms behind his neck, enjoying the scene groaned by the satisfaction and grasped Ten's hair to press him a little harder.

Then Ten moved down a little and approached his abs, with quick tongue strokes he moved a little down and raised his head and looked at Johnny's eyes for the signal. 

Johnny got up and kissed Ten's forehead. He quickly got out of the bed and opened the drawer with waving his hand in the air. He took the lube bottle and approached to his mini-fridge after while the drawer closed itself magically. He took one of the iceboxes in it and smashed it to the drawer. 

He drank the water he took off from the fridge and gave some to Ten. 

He came top of the bed and Ten sat down to the bed again in order to unbutton his pants, he did that professionally though he acted carefully because it was visibly obvious that the pants were full.

When finally his pants were down, Ten's heartbeats fastened. There was only one piece of cloth was on him. He wanted to take it off that. He wanted to touch, suck and be filled with what's inside. But before he taking the action Johnny made him stand up by pulling his arm gently. Johnny took of Ten's shorts with the help of him. He eyed him from head to toe and realized the pre-ejaculation leaking made his cute cotton cand blue slip stained. Johnny couldn't help his smirk.

"Your body missed me," he said. 

Ten's face was red and being exposed like that made him feel more excited. 

"Isn't it the same for you? Your cock couldn't fit your jeans." Johnny laughed and pulled his lover to himself abruptly. 

They were kissing like there's no tomorrow, biting each other and really meaning that they are missed each other. 

Their dicks rubbed against each other, causing them to get even harder. Ten started humping against Johnny and slid one hand down Johnny's back, sliding into his boxers and squeezed his firm ass. 

Their cocks were hot and wet, wanted to be freed from the underwear immediately. The two males let them down, allowing them to fall to their feet.

Johnny began rubbing both of their cocks together as they were still tongue-fucking each other's mouth. Pre-cum was leaking as their rods and balls were being rubbed against each other.

"Fill me up." Ten said, looking deep into Johnny's eyes. Johnny's heart started racing as the lust in the Ten's eyes made him even more excited than he was before.

"Patience." Johnny gently kissed Ten's nose as he took one half-broken ice cube in his mouth. He lifted and placed him to the bed with his own hands as if he is the most precious thing in the world.

Ten laid, opened his legs. He closed his eyes and clenched the sheets.

Johnny started and teasing, running down and up gently over Ten's cock a few times. Then he started.

It's just a lick, from base to tip, at first. One quick run with his tongue. Ten growled with the cold of the ice. He tried to silence his noises moaning, Johnny grinned. 

Johnny stared up into Ten's eyes as he finally wrapped his lips around his cock and sinks down more slowly.

He started shallow and easy. Somewhat slow and lazy. Just working him up. As a reward, Ten made soft, low groans every now and then. It was so hard for him to be silent. Cold ice made a shock effect while dancing in Johnny's mouth and over his hot cock.

He held Johnny's hair, gradually getting tighter. The gestures of Ten encouraged Johnny to pick up the pace and go deeper.

Before long, each time he sunk down brought him all way to the base. Ten's sounds were getting louder and more frequent, but they weren't out of control yet. He was not lost, he hadn't been fallen apart.

So went down, held a moment and swallowed.

"Jesus fucking shit Johnny."

"When Johnny came back up this time, he shot Ten a self-satisfied grin. 

Ten went to give him a retort but was cut off by Johnny's mouth returning to its job in earnest. That time it was all messy enthusiasm. Just trying to get reactions. 

Ten gave him what he wanted. Low sounds and occasional swears, tight fingers in his hear, bucking hips. Johnny especially loved that. It was a loss of control he craves.

It wasn't long before Ten's sounds get strained and breathy, a sure sign that he was getting close. Johnny was working harder, settling into the burn of his haw and the raw feeling at the back of his throat. He went down deep again and swallowed once more.

"Stop, stop please." 

Johnny was out of breath and giddy. He got up and wiped his tears.

Ten approached him and asked if he's okay and kissed his shoulders. He clutched his partner's fully erected cock and looked at into his eyes. 

"Please, I want you."

"No need to be hasty." Johnny was smiling. He reached to the bottle.

"All in due time. Let's have fun first."

Before Ten could ask what "fun" included, Johnny moved down: His lips and tongue traveled every part of Ten's body already. Nibbling on every sensitive part that was discovered. Upon reaching his hips, Johnny pulled back slightly, firmly grasping both of Ten's legs.

Little by little, his legs were pushed forward and down until his ass had been lifted into the air. Spreading his buttcheeks, Johnny exposed a tight, pink hole between them.

Ten felt his body shiver and cheeks flush as Johnny bit down on his inner thigh. Continuing to lick it, has tongue moved further back, eventually moving across the pink hole, massaging it thoroughly.

Ten arched his back involuntarily, unable to hold back his voice at the unusual, overwhelming feeling. He could feel how warm saliva came down his lower back. 

Ten let his arms and faced the bed, preferring holding Johnny's arms. 

With a chuckle at his partner's actions, Johnny pushed his tongue against the hole, managing to penetrate it. Ten's alternating cries and moans immediately got louder as Johnny's tongue moved around inside of him. The feeling was so intense and unlike anything, he had ever experienced.

But still, it wasn't enough. He needed more of Johnny. Much, much more.

"C'mon do it already."

"Patience" Johnny gently kissed Ten's cheek as he took the lube bottle in one hand.

"I doubt you could take on."

"Rip it apart."

Opening the bottle, Johnny let the lube drip down between Ten's legs, watching as the boy shuddered at the cold feeling. Applying quite a bit to his fingers as well, he took up massaging the tight hole once again. 

The first two fingers slipped in surprisingly easy, mostly thanks to the lube and Johnny's previous tongue preparation. Ten moaned softly and squirmed around slightly as Johnny's fingers slid slowly in and out, carefully spreading him bit by bit. Despite his usual arrogance, Johnny was being thorough in making the entire act pleasurable for Ten as well.

 

Underneath his cool demeanor, Johnny was unexpectedly kind. Kinder than most would ever learn. Ten could feel a small smile come on his face. It seemed that there were still hints of the cheerful, confident boy he had loved with somewhere inside him with hopes.

 

Another finger went inside Ten, who let out a muffled grunt at the sudden rise of digits spreading him. Three were slightly more uncomfortable but hardly unbearable. In a short while, Ten became capable of feeling comfortable with this as well. However, no sooner had he showed signs of comfort before the fingers were pulled out.

"I think we've been patient enough." Johnny ground against Ten's now moist ass one last time. He, too, was unable to hold back at this point. "I can't wait no more."

"Yeah." Shivering at his words, Ten already filled with lust and the need to be connected with his partner. "I want you inside of me, Johnny."

With the lube, Johnny slowly began to rub his erection until it was slick and glossy. His uneven breathing told Ten that he was urgently needing this too.

"Ngh"

Ten dug his nails into Johnny's back as he was pushed into, making the man wince. The feeling was nothing like the pleasure of Johnny's fingers. This was going to fill him up completely and it will hurt, hurt so much that will be sweet. He could already feel tears of pain gathering in his eyes.

 

"Now you see why you needed preparation?" Johnny whispered into Ten's ear, taking the boy's hand into his own. "Even like this, you're still damn tight. But don't worry, I'll make you feel good. Just keep breathing."

 

Following Johnny's instructions and reassuring words, Ten tried to breathe deeper, albeit with some difficulties. However, with the way Johnny whispered into his ear, praising him for how well he was doing, he could bear with a bit of pain.

 

Eventually, the pain subsided to a part where it was less overwhelming as Ten breathed in and out deeply, clutching Johnny's hand as if his life depended on it. Now he actually felt alright.

 

"It's all in."

 

Ten feet out of breath as he asked. He got a small nod in return. This was what it was like to be filled to the brim by someone else. He hardly dared to move, afraid that the pain might return. Then again, he was also aware that he would have to at some point.

 

"Hey. I'll start off slow, okay?" Johnny licked Ten's ear affectionately before going back to hover above him. "Once I find your sweet spot..."

 

God, the sensation of having Johnny sliding in and out of him. Nothing could have prepared Ten for the insane mixture of pleasure of pain he felt. He felt like he was going to go crazy. All that managed to come past his lips in between his heavy panting was his partner's name, chanted repeatedly. Johnny hardly seemed to mind.

 

Ten saw stars for seconds as Johnny managed to hit that sweet spot he had mentioned. His fingers raked Johnny's back, leaving bright red marks, as Ten wrapped his legs around him. Johnny was also rubbing Ten's cock with his left hand.

It was not likely to Johnny is sliding anymore, now Ten was slapping Johnny's cock with his ass. 

His moans grew more high-pitched. However, Johnny's voice, too, was had begun sounding strained as well. 

"Tell me you love me."

"I fucking love you Ten.

The pleasure had already reached a critical point. Crying out the name of his beloved, Ten came in such bliss that he was positive he had died and gone to heaven.

More white spots blinded Ten temporarily with his cum as Johnny found his release inside of him. Johnny's hot semen filled him and ran onto the white sheets. No words could describe their feelings at that moment. 

They both let themselves lay breathless on the bed. They were both fully wet and still hot. Ten pulled the water bottle and drank as much as he can and flipped to the Johnny.  

After a half-minute tired silence, Ten turned his face to Johnny. 

"I didn't enter your room." Ten said.

"I know baby." He embraced Ten again beside his wordless apology.

Ten was not feeling restless anymore. He felt his lasting headache fade off.

"This is not okay Johnny." Ten said.

"What do you... mean?" Johnny asked.

"This miscommunication shouldn't ever happen again." Ten said.

"Promise me. Whatever you think, whatever you feel, you have to tell me directly from now on." Ten said and raised his eyebrows.

"I promise to do that," Johnny said.

Ten took a deep breath. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I will never, ever do that again." Johnny said. 

Ten tried to hold his smile. He was full of butterflies inside. He felt satisfied and happy after a long time. 

He took the water bottle and finished it. He realized Johnny still staring at him dreamily, he lied his body onto Johnny's, their bare bodies stuck to each other.

"Do not evet treat me like this or else I will dump your ass. There will be no second chance." Ten said only 2 fingers away from his partner's mouth.

"I know baby, I'm sorry" He kissed his Ten's face while rubbing his body up and down.

Ten realized a second round coming from the hardness under his thighs.

"Let's go to the shower." Ten said in tiny words.

Johnny got up and carried Ten on his arms to shower. 

And there, the second round had started.

*

He tried to sleep himself again and again. 

He was not sure if he managed to sleep himself but he felt every second in his veins. 

He didn't know what the time it is.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He snapped his finger and opened the light.

His eyes were hell red and swollen. His face looked so ugly to him.

He hardened his fist and punched the wall. With his hit, the light turned off.

He started to sob again. He put his head on the bathroom tile and lay on the floor.

He took a deep breath and exhaled again and again. 

He tried to zone out himself but the other voices coming from outside didn't let him go blank.

This was not the first time he felt like this way. 

In his early life, his father made him feel this way. Some of his classmates made him feel like this.

But this was not like the others. 

He felt the pain of not being satisfied with anything.

He thought that not a single thing he wanted going right and that everything would go on like this.

The future, the that he knows, the things that he can not tell.

He opened the faucet and slapped cold water to his face. 

Some emotions are just more painful than physical pain. 

This was the only type of pain he couldn't cure.

He got up and went to the drawer. 

Opened it. 

Found the scissors.

"One." 

"Two."

"Three." 

And turned the other side.

"One." 

He raised his other hand and touched the scars.

He inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

Again.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

He turned his cuts to smoke and blew them off.

He threw himself on his bed again.

He buried his face into the pillow.

He raised his hand up in the air and waved.

The faucet turned off.

*

Taeil saw and approached Winwin with hesitation. He took the desert with him of course. Winwin saw Taeil coming towards him and stopped what’s he’s been doing. He locked his eyes to him as expected, he started to shake his legs up and down, he was panicked. Taeil realizes that all his actions towards him were sadly awkward. He wondered if he was feeling awkward and heartbroken while being the one who broke up. He tried to smile but he thought his mouth and his face looked as if it is crooked. 

“Hi, Winwin.” Taeil started to the conversation and raised his hand casually.

“Hey, Taeil hyung. Winwin responded. 

His voice was like honey, Taeil thought and he didn’ felt any hostility in Winwin’s actions, but Taeil realized that Winwin held his seat when he talked. It was okay, we were apart and he had a new safe place now, he thought.

“What’s up?” Winwin said and smiled.

Taeil couldn’t believe how he felt so heartbroken only by seeing him smiling and asking what he’s been doing.

Winwin had no idea what is up to. He had no idea about the tornadoes I am trying to burry in a pile of dirt, Taeil thought.

He smirked. 

“I just today turned back from the mission. I am actually very tired.” He said.

“Oh, congratulations. This must have made a good impression on you.” Winwin said agreeing with his head. 

“I got something for you,” Taeil said quickly. Was that always so hard to communicate, feeling like walking on a rope? Avoid anything that can make stuck the conversation, Taeil thought.

“Oh, what is it?” Winwin seemed astounded. Of course, he was, Taeil thought.

“Ah, it’s not a big thing. I know you love this and...” Taeil curled a pinch of his hair anxiously while Winwin trying to open the package. He was not only making a conversation but also he was burning inside. 

Winwin checked the bag and saw the desert and made a big smile. 

“I’ve been craving sugar lately. Thank you, Hyung.” He said. 

Taeil was smiling awkwardly, it was a never-ending smile, it was stupid, filled with hopes stupidly. 

“It’s nothing, you know. Enjoy.” He said. 

Then, silence came and sat their table. 

“How are you Winwin? I mean really.” Taeil said. He was not smiling anymore.

“I am fine hyung,” Winwin said this a little bit slower. 

“I feel something changing in me and in this place but I can’t explain how. How are you? I mean it.” He said

“I am... trying to spend time around, you know.” That was how he feels.

“What do you mean by change,” Taeil asked and wanted to change the subject. 

“I still can’t sleep because of nightmares. And I still see the same people from the same aspect.” Winwin said. He was absorbed by the sceneries he had been seeing for a long time again as if he was dreaming again.

“You mean the ones you see things from upwards right?” Taeil asked.

“Yes. But now, I am seeing those visions while I am awake too. He said. 

“What do you mean?” Taeil asked.

“I can even see now intentionally if I focus.” Winwin sighed.

“I sometimes worry about my mental health.” He said and smiled in a sour way. 

“Would you like to share this with masters? They can...” Taeil was interrupted.

“No, no I can’t.” Winwin shook his head and ruffled his hair.

“Would you like to hear one more?” Winwin asked. Taeil didn’t expect Winwin to be this talkative really.

“Yes, of course, anything.” He said.

“I also losing my power,” Winwin said. His eyes were about to get teary. 

“What do you mean?” Taeil asked suspiciously.

“I can’t be invisible anymore. My veil doesn’t work. I don’t know why.” Winwin said.

“Is this possible?” Taeil was shocked. 

“I think my time is coming. Sooner or later they will realize this or I will fail in a test. How lucky I am to be chosen for the mission... I think I dried all my luck this time.” Winwin said. 

“No, but I, I have no idea how this is even possible,” Taeil said. 

Once again, he felt insufficient to help him. But how about the other so-sufficient guy? He was curious.

“Does... he know this?” Taeil asked.

“Yuta? Yes, he knows but...” Winwin didn’t complete his words.

“But?” Taeil asked.

“I can’t easily share these kinds of things with him,” Winwin said, was not looking Taeil’s eyes.

Taeil didn’t expect him to be this open and careless to share his inner worries. Still, it felt good to hear about him. He thought if Yuta wasn’t listening to him or take him seriously. Is that why he was sharing these with him, he thought. 

Winwin wiped his teary eyes. 

“Why is that?” Taeil asked.

“I don’t know,” Winwin said, his voice was blurry.

“We can talk Winwin, together as always,” Taeil said. His heart started to beat faster.

“Do you think it matters?” Winwin sighed.

“I have always been a burden, nothing more to anyone. I don’t wanna be aggrieved anymore.” He said. 

“You have never been a burden Winwin. Nobody sees you as you see yourself. Everybody loves you. Some are even more.” Taeil said. 

“What can we do then?” Winwin closed himself to his knees. 

“We can talk, we can look for a solution. We can discuss the possibilities. Anything that helps, we can do it.” Taeil said. Winwin didn’t raise his head. 

“It doesn’t have to be today. No need to hurry. Take your time.” Taeil said and touched Winwin’s hand. Now Winwin raised his head, with his dimmer eyes and messy hair he tried to pull himself together.

“Okay.” He said. He stood up and took his cake. With him, Taeil stood up too.

“Thank you. See you later hyung.” He said. Taeil was trying to find something to say hope rising and relaxing but while he was trying to choose his words, taller one pulled the other one himself and hugged. 

“Thank you for always being so kind to me, let's talk tomorrow, here, then,” Winwin said.

Taeil felt giddy and warm in someway. Something lighted up inside him again. Something that fastens his heartbeats. Breaking him sweetly. Making him smile in a negative way. 

While Winwin was leaving the room he waved his hand to Taeil. 

Taeil shook his head and tidied up the chairs that they sat while thinking about how he's going to wait till tomorrow.

*

After the dinner, Jisung and Chenle went to their rooms so Jeno and Jaemin did.

That day, Jeno hadn't been able to keep his eyes off him, seeing him after 2 weeks. And he was reasonably sure he’d noticed. The brief scenery of his fully naked body, the scent of the room after he showered. Jeno watched him taking a power nap shirtless. All these sceneries haunted him since he came back. Jeno playing with his phone and Jaemin were looking for the board game they liked to play. He chose a fabric bag and put the game in it. He took a notebook and a couple of pens from his desk. Then he opened his drawer and pulled his shorts. He went to the bathroom and used his lip balm and perfume. Then he came back and took off his track pants and wore the shorts. Then he took two bottles of water from the mini-fridge and put it in the bag. “Jeno I’m leaving,” Jaemin said.

“Oh okay, to play games?” Jeno asked.

“No, I will sleepover with the other room,” Jaemin said while putting several gummy bear packets in the beg.

“Oh alright then, I’ll be here,” Jeno said. 

“You can lock the door for the night,” Jaemin said and approached the door. 

“Aye! Btw, nice shorts.” Jeno said. 

Suddenly, Jaemin turned back and started to talk.

“Thank you, Ten hyung game me these.” He said.

“Cool.” Jeno didn’t get why he turned back.

“Is it too much?” Jaemin asked nervously.

“What?” Jeno got confused. 

“My outfit” Jaemin replied.

“You are wearing a T-shirt and shorts while going to the next door in the same building then you ask me if it’s too much?” Jeno said.

“Yeah but this day... I want it to be special okay?” Jaemin said hesitantly.

Jeno kept staring at him. Jaemin put the bag in the bed and begged him.

“Please just come here and choose a shirt.” He said.

Jeno chuckled and checked the open wardrobe.

What could it be, what would he want to see Jaemin in if they gonna go on a date, he thought. 

“Let me see...” Jeno said while shuffling his wardrobe.

“I just said I’ll be there in 5 minutes but it’s been already 15 minutes,” Jaemin said and took off his T-shirt. 

“It’s okay, try this.” Jeno turned his back and found himself too close to Jaemin. His blood rushed to his face while handling the hoodie he picked. 

“Why did you pick this,” Jaemin asked.

“Because... I’ve seen you in this and it fits you, that’s why.” Jeno said while trying not to panic. 

“Should I change the shorts?” Jaemin asked in a hustle while wearing the grey hood.

“No, hoodies and shorts fit well that’s a scientific fact,” Jeno said, sitting on the bed. 

“How is it looks?” 

“Boyfriend material?” Jeno said. He was being too honest, Jaemin had no idea. Also seeing himself in the mirror Jaemin felt satisfied with this quick and easy recommendation. Jaemin was a very touchy person indeed, he jumped to Jeno’s bed and squeezed his cheeks in order to show his pleasure. Such a confusing way to thank, Jeno thought. Jaemin threw him a jelly packet and left the room. 

Laying on the bed alone, he noticed that his erection, which had waxed and waned (but mostly waxed) throughout the day, was now in almost embarrassing evidence. Hastily he more or less found himself into his 

the room alone and, tugged off his belt, into the chair.

His hair sliding into his eyes, the lamplight caressing his neck. He recalled the unbelievable softness of his

hands, those tender, strong little paws he'd so often reached out for, that had sometimes reached out for him. He imagined those hands sliding over his bare chest, and a rush of pleasure thrilled through him. Guiltily, he opened his eyes to discover that he had been rubbing himself through his slacks.

Shame burned his cheeks. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd had impure 

thoughts about his roommate, but he'd always managed to keep those thoughts 

separate from his frequent masturbatory escapades. The thought of trying to 

face his at the practice room in the morning after beating off to his image the night 

before was generally enough to derail that train of thought.

Tonight, however, the potential humiliation faded before the intensity of his need. He got up and went to the bathroom to get necessities. He found the pink shirt he took 10 minutes ago. Jeno took it and smelled it. The scent was quite friendly. Mixed perfume with the exact smell of his roommate’s pillow. He took a moisturizer and Jaemin's T-shirt. He locked the door and went to bed.

The insistent throbbing of his cock brought Jeno’s hand back to his lap. 

Stop it, he told himself and watched his hand unzip his fly. 

He tried to steer his thoughts to the last porn tape he'd watched, but as he reached into his boxers a warm, musky scent teased his memory. Scully. His nose buried in his shirt as he held it, his compact strength and softness pressed against him. Jeno sighed and gave in.

Unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, he began moving the other back and forth rapidly and sighed at the familiar pleasure it immediately gave him. He stopped himself. No. How would he do it?

Gently, he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, found the liquid evidence of his desire there, and smoothed it over himself. He ran his fingers around the ridge where purple tip joined swollen stalk, and then slowly stroked the length of himself. In his mind, Jaemin’s mouth was fused with his, his 

phantom hand caressing him.

He ran a hand across his naked breast, pinching his small, tight nipples as his teeth nipped them. He cupped his balls and felt them the contract, imagining his

hot breath stirring the curls there.

"Oh, Jaemin, yes..." he murmured, as he sniffing through the shirt. He brought one hand up to his mouth, slowly licked his palm, and slid it slickly, 

smoothly back and forth. The ache in his groin built steadily, a need that 

seemed to bloom up his spine to the base of his brain in ever-intensifying 

waves. In his mind, his fingers danced over his ripening ass and dipped inside his wet heat. He could feel him tighten around them.

The late afternoon sun slanted across his chest as it rose and fell, his rapid exhalations stirring the golden motes that played in the light. Veins stood out on his forearm as it began to move more quickly. He threw his head back, 

lust creasing his brow, his pulse beating visibly there. He entered him, could feel every inch as he slid hungrily in. He thrust deeply. He rocked beneath him, his face an ode to pleasure.

He increased his tempo, almost there, calling out his name. He came, 

arching his back, crying, "Jeno! I love you, Jeno!" And finally, his orgasm shot through him with an intensity he'd never known before. 

His warm cum stained the shirt too. While he was cleaning his bare body he felt somehow hateful to the output he hasn’t decided yet. 

No stop it, he said to himself.

He just felt angry and jealous. He didn’t want to name the person, he did know very well that this shameful position he is in had nothing to do with him. 

Stop thinking about the name.

He wiped the shirt and picked a couple of shirts regardless of they are clean or not and filled the washing machine. 

While looking at the empty ceiling with the noise of the washing machine he decided to peek just a second. 

He promised himself not to, but he just wanted to see it.

He turned the wall on the right and wore his glasses. 

He saw Jisung Park holding his hand.

He saw Jisung Park smiling at him.

He saw Jisung Park leaning against him without hesitation.

Jisung Park.

He took off his glasses and opened a book. 

He tried not to think about Jisung Park anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for interest. I really would like to see your comments.  
> Also you can reach me for your further questions or in general > @libidoyoung from twitter.   
> love you <3


End file.
